Who Are You?
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Sequel to The Talent Show After the talent show Miley and Jake have gotten really close. Miley finds out what the flash is and things happen. A new kid comes and Miley feels unsafe around him, but will this guy get inbetween Jake and Miley's relationship?
1. The Letter

**A/N** Hey this is a sequel to "The Talent Show" if you haven't read it, then you should read it because this story contains some things that happened in that story, but you don't need to. Anyway, hope you like it.

**Chapter 1**

**The Letter**

I walked into Seaview Middle School early on Monday morning. The school completely changed, like it looked like it had been changed over night. The talent show posters were replaced with banners reminding us that 3 weeks from now was Homecoming Week. There were fliers everywhere showing what to wear for spirit week.

Last week Jake and I won the school talent show and it was fun. We made front pages on a few magazines and the newspaper, three of which Jake and I, as in Miley singing "Don't Go Breakin' My Heart" and several from when Jake and I were dancing to "If We Were A Movie" and a couple from the kiss we shared on stage.

I walked passed everyone and finally found Lilly. She was looking at the bulletin board and was writing something down.

"Hey Lilly, what're you looking at?" I asked remembering something like this happening a few weeks ago before the talent show.

"Homecoming princes, prince, king, and queen sign up sheet and spirit week dress up." She replied not looking up from where she was writing.

I looked at where she was writing and found that she was writing her name on a blue piece of paper under Princess/Queen sign ups for 9th graders. There were already 5 names on it.

"Why are you even looking at that crap? All I'm interested is winning class points for our last year of middle school." I said and eyed the bright green piece of paper saying what to wear on homecoming week.

"Well, after you and Jake won the talent show, I wanted to see if I had a chance with Homecoming, and seeing that Amber and Ashley signed up for made me want to be in it even more. This is our last year here and I want to go all out and just have fun." She had this worried look on her face like I was going to blow up at her, but I didn't.

"Why do you always act so competitive whenever it comes to Amber and Ashley? Even if you sign up, someone has to nominate you just to make it official." I said and glanced at the sign up sheet again.

"Well, that's why I was going to ask you if you could nominate me for Homecoming or something. Also, you know that I hate them with all my heart. Well not hate them, but strongly dislike them. You should hate them too! They tried to steal your-" I covered her mouth just before she said boyfriend.

"Can you be any louder?" I pulled on her arm and we walked to my locker.

"I'm sorry! I forgot!" She said as I twisted my lock.

I finally got my locker open, but once I opened it, a white rectangular shaped paper fell on the ground which looked like an envelope. I bent down and picked it up.

"What the heck?" I said and looked all over trying to find a name or some type of symbol to maybe give a hint on who put it in my locker.

"What is it?" Lilly asked as she looking over my shoulder at the envelope.

"I have no clue." I replied and gently ripped the flap of the envelope open. I opened the envelope wide and saw that there was a note in it.

"There's a note! Open it up and let's read it." Lilly said excitedly.

I pulled out the neatly folded note from the envelope and opened it up and in bold letters the letter had said, "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE…"

There was another thick piece of paper in it which looked like the kind of paper used for pictures so I flipped it over. I gasped and my eyes widened.

There lay a picture of Jake and I, with my wig off, kissing on stage after everyone left the auditorium.

"Oh my god." I said and covered my mouth.

There was more letters on the bottom, where the pictures covered and it said,

"…HANNAH MONTANA, OR SHOULD I SAY, MILEY STEWART. DID YOU FEEL THAT BRIGHT LIGHT WHILE YOU WERE KISSING YOUR BOYFRIEND JAKE RYAN? YOU WERE SMART IGNORING IT, BECAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T, YOU WOULD'VE SEEN ME."

"Oh. My. God. Miley! What if that person reveals your secret? Oh my god! That's so scary!" Lilly started to freak out.

I stood there in shock. 'Is this really going to be my final day as a normal teenage girl? Am I really going to be revealed to the whole world who I really am? What am I going to do?' I asked myself and start to get worried. I shoved the letter in my locker and slammed it shut.

"Miley, are you going to be okay with this?" Lilly asked and tapped on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I am." I said still dazed about the letter.

"You sure?" She put her hands on my shoulders and shook me.

"Yeah, but Lilly, promise me you wont tell anyone." I said once we started to walk to walk toward Mr. Grayson's class.

"WHAT?! But Miley!" She whined.

"No Lilly. This is my problem and I have to find out who took that picture of me and Jake." I said

"This isn't just your problem, this is our problem Miley! If they blow your cover, we probably won't even have time to hang out anymore."

"Look Lilly, it's just something I have to do myself."

"Well, you have to tell Jake, he was in the picture too!" She practically screamed at me.

I stopped walking and spun around facing Lilly. "Lilly, why can't you just do this for me? Just once please. I promise I'll tell Jake, I just don't want to tell anyone about this right now, so please just keep this to yourself." I said practically begging Lilly to not tell anyone.

"Okay, but if you promise me you'll tell him before any of this goes too far, then I wont tell anyone." Lilly gave me a worried look.

I forced on a smile. "I promise. Now smile. I don't want Jake or Oliver to see that there's something bothering us when we go in there." I told Lilly.

"Okay, whatever you say." she sighed and I watched her face lighten up a bit.

"Here we go." I said under my breath and we walked into Mr. Grayson's class.

**A/N **How do you like it so far? It's kind of blah right now, but it will get better, I promise. I wrote this after we had testing so yeah. I wasn't sure if I was going to start it like this. I know talent show and homecoming is like weird, but I just had my homecoming a couple of weeks ago and I wanted to write about it in one of my stories, so i chose this one. hope you dong mind. :)


	2. The New Guy

**Chapter 2**

**The New Guy**

"Hi Miley!" Jake greeted me as I walked into class with Lilly.

"Hi Jake." I smiled and walked to my desk. Just before sitting down, he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What took you so long? I had to show you something." He said and pulled his bag from the side of his chair putting it on his table.

"Lilly and I were looking the bulletin board and homecoming signups. Lilly actually signed up, can you believe that?" I put my head down on the table and watched Jake shuffle around his bag for something.

"Weird because Oliver signed up as well. He said he felt so left out at the talent show so I guess they're going for King and Queen." He said still looking for something in his bag.

"What are you looking for?" I finally asked a little irritated that he hasn't been paying attention to me, only to his bag.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I think I left it at home. Ohh well I'll show it to you later." He said and set his bag down and looked at me. "So, how was your weekend? I'm really sorry for not going over by your house. We had to finish shooting Zombie high because the guy playing my evil twin said that he had to leave for a movie he's shooting tomorrow."

"My weekend went okay. I wrote a new song, but it's not really ready to be heard by anyone. I have to edit it because it's not good enough and that's about it."

"Well, I would love to hear it sometime soon. You always say that it's not good enough when it already is and you always know how to make it even more perfect." He said sitting sideways on his chair so he was fully facing me.

"I have no clue what you just said, but you looked cute saying it." I replied and he was leaning forward for a kiss when we heard someone cough.

I turned my head and saw a boy I've never seen before at the door. He was tall about 5 feet 7 inches and had a very slim figure. He had short spiked hair, but had quite long bangs which at the ends were dyed a bright red color. He was wearing a brown polo shirt with wings on it and baggy pants.

"Hi umm…" He said and stared straight at me which kind of freaked me out.

"Ohh… Uhh… Hello." I said and sucked in air feeling disappointed that he interrupted us.

"Hey, you're that new guy, aren't you?" I heard Oliver say and watched him get up from his chair walking over to the guy. The guy switched his gaze to Oliver then.

"How do you know him Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"We met on Friday before that whole show thing. He was in the office and the office lady asked him to bring me to the auditorium. I came to school when there wasn't really school or something? I don't know." The guy replied answering Lilly's question and he shook Oliver's hand.

"Yeah, you came to school on a half day because of the talent show. Your name is Jarren right?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah Jarren Clarkson. Is this Mr. Grayson's class? I have him for homeroom and the guy that's helping me out with finding my classes left me here." He said and dropped his bag on the ground.

"Yep, this is. Homeroom is about to start so Mr. Grayson should be here soon. Can I see your schedule?" Oliver asked and Jarren handed him his schedule which he was holding this whole time.

"Sup, well I'm…" Jake was about to introduce himself when Jarren took over.

"Jake Ryan, Miley Stewart, and Lilly Truscott right?" He said while pointing to us.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Lilly asked and eyed me. I think she was thinking that he could possibly be the person that sent me the note. I doubt it, I mean why would someone do that after just one day of school, unless he knew me way before that.

"Well, I watch Zombie High which is how I know Jake, but I remember at the talent show about your performances and hearing your name and how you look like and all that." Jarren said and walked over to us sitting in front of me.

"Oh, thats cool. So, what kind of music you into?" Jake asked.

"All kinds like, Evanescence, Kelly Clarkson, no relation of course, Within Temptation, Nightwish, All American Rejects, My Chemical Romance, all them, but all of a sudden I started to get into Hannah Montana. I don't usually listen to her music, but after the talent show, I fell in love with her. I Got Nerve, which was her first performance got me to like her. I took a lot of pictures of her on Friday, so I guess you can say I can easily be obsessed over a person. I was so glad I brought my camera with me, I even put the pictures up on myspace. Anyway, I never saw you, Miley, on stage that time. Where were you?" He asked and faced me.

I started to feel unsafe. He obsesses over people easily which was one thing that scared me. I think I should try and keep a safe distance from him just incase anything happens. He just gives me a bad vibe, which was telling me to stay as far away from him as possible.

"After Jake and I performed, I felt sick and was about to throw up so the rest of the talent show, I was at the health room." I said.

"Hannah Montana rocks. She was awesome. We got to meet her and hang out with her for a day." Lilly suddenly said sounding like she was showing off, which was odd because she usually doesn't do those kinds of things.

"Yeah, I heard. I'm incredibly jealous, but hopefully I can meet her soon. I'm supposed to go to her concert on Friday and my dad got me backstage tickets. He's friends with her manager and something like they were friends back in the day." He started to fumble with the collar of his shirt.

"That's cool. Maybe I'll see you there." Jake said.

"Ohh yeah, you're dating her. She's hot, you're lucky." Jarren said dully and abruptly stood up. "Can I have my schedule now?" He asked Oliver who was looking over it with Lilly.

"Oh sorry about that, well, we all have the same classes except music. You have that with Miley and Lilly and you have PE with me and Jake so we can just show you around the whole day." Oliver handed Jarren his schedule.

"Morning students." Mr. Grayson said as he entered the classroom.

"Hey Mr. G you have a new student." Oliver said.

"Ohh, well I hope you stick with this bunch. They're good people." Mr. Grayson said and walked over to Jarren.

"Yeah, I think I will." he smiled and gave Mr. his schedule.

"Well, homeroom doesn't start for another 5 minutes, so I'll find you a place to sit."

"Okay." Jarren said and followed Mr. Grayson to his desk.

"Miley, don't you find that awkward?" Lilly whispered and I turned my body so I could see her.

"What do I find awkward?" I asked.

"That someone just comes to school and says they fell in love with Hannah in just one day and took countless pictures at the talent show and I noticed that he's always staring at you."

"He doesn't seem like a bad person right now, but I know I have to keep my distance for now. Yeah I'm kind of suspicious about him, but lets just see how this is going to go." I said trying to not sound worried.

"Okay, well just watch out. He seems kind of scary, but he's hot. When we talk about him… lets call him Scary Beautiful." Lilly smiled.

"Okay then? Here you are saying he's the guy that sent me the picture and now you want to give him a nickname? You're very weird." I said and shook my head.

"Miley, do you think it's okay if Jarren sits in front of you?" Mr. Grayson said loudly catching my attention.

I moved so that I could see Mr. Grayson. "Sure I guess." I smiled.

Lilly leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "Crazy Beautiful is going to be with you every minute of the day, now that's scary."

"Shut up Lilly, I know." I said and the homeroom bell rand.

-----------------------------

While walking home, I watched a silver BMW 335i Coupe drive into my driveway. "Who the heck is that?" I asked myself and watched as the doors opened. A man and woman came out and soon the back door opened revealing a boy about my age stepping out of the car.

"That guy looks like…" I started and ran to my house to see if it really is who I think it is.

**A/N **Okay here is chapter 2. Who do you think it is? Well hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it didn't make any sense.

Thank you for all the reviews and for reading this I really appreciate it. I would've put this up earlier, but after watching People Who Use People I started making Miley/Jake videos again lol.


	3. Scary Beautiful

**A/N **before anyone asks, this story is completely different from "The Talent Show". There are more things that are going to happen in here. Ohh and BTW Jarren's nickname that Lilly made up was Scary Beautiful, not Crazy Beautiful. Thanks to those who told me my mistake. I know it's a weird name, but I was reading a book called Scary Beautiful and I thought that name was interesting.

**Chapter 3**

**Scary Beautiful **

I entered the house and found my dad shaking hands with the man I saw from the driveway before I came home. His wife was with him, but the boy, who I'm assuming is his son, wasn't.

"Hey daddy." I said putting my bag down on the table and walked toward him.

"Hey Miles, good timing." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "This is David and Michelle, David and Michelle, this is my daughter Miley. David and I were roommates back in the day."

"Hello." I shot my best smile to them.

"Nice to meet you. You look just like your mother." David said and shook my hand.

"Thanks. Umm, I better get upstairs and do my homework. I have a lot to do." I said and took my bag. I headed upstairs.

I passed by the bathroom and heard a guy singing a Hannah Montana song which was weird because Jackson is the only guy here and he doesn't usually sing my songs, 'I wonder who that is. It can't be Jackson because he's at work.' I thought to myself and I pressed my ear against the door. The guy had an amazing voice which kind of resembled Teddy Geiger.

The door unlocked so I quietly ran to my room and closed the door enough so I could peak through and see who it was that was singing in the bathroom.

The bathroom door opened and a guy came out. The same guy I saw that came out of the car before I came home. "Oh my god, it is him!" I said a little too loudly and he turned his head quickly to my direction and I toppled back so that he wouldn't see me.

I could feel him coming toward this room so I dragged myself over to my desk and sat down on the chair. I picked up a pen that was lying on the corner of my table and pretended to be writing something down when I heard the door squeak open.

I turned around and saw him at the door staring at me. I dropped my pen and stood up.

"Umm… Hey Jarren. What brings you here… in my room… in my house?" I asked and he looked around my room. (Haha who ever guessed it was him, you get a cookie!:P)

"Nice looking room. Yellow and purple look good together when it's like that." He said and pointed at my walls. Then sat down on my bed. "and very comfy bed." he started bouncing up and down.

"Hello, I just asked you a question." I said and put my hands on my hips.

He stopped jumping on my bed and looked at me. "Ohh sorry. My dad knows your dad I guess and my parents wanted me to meet him and we were going to get the tickets from him to go to the Hannah Montana concert. Hey, wait a minute, if your dad's Hannah's manager, doesn't that mean you know Hannah Montana?" He asked and cocked his head at me.

"Nope, I don't know Hannah Montana. My dad is like the assistant manager or something and his friend is Hannah's main manager so I never met Hannah, but I was going to when I was sick, you know on stage, so yeah I don't know Hannah." I rambled starting to feel scared that I might blow my cover. I leaned on my desk putting my hands on the edges of it and watched him look all over my room.

"You sure about that?" He stood up and walked over to me.

"Yes, I'm so sure." I said quietly. He was standing right in front of me and a little too close for comfort. "Can you move a little, please? I have to get something at my bookshelf." I looked down too afraid to look at him in the eyes.

He ignored my question and put his hands on both sides of me on the desk leaning into me sending chills down my spine. He said. "You know Miley, if I wanted something I could easily get it because I know I can get whatever I want and what I want is…"

"Jarren, where are you?" We heard someone call from the hallway.

I lightly pushed him away from me and walked over to my bookshelf. 'There's something about him that just seriously scares me and I don't want to know what he was going to say about what he wanted.' I thought.

Dad and Jarren's dad walked into my room. "There you are, I wondered what took you so long." David said.

"Sorry dad, I was just asking Miley here about school. She's in almost all my classes." I looked at Jarren and he was smiling.

"You have classes with Miles? That's great, so I'm guessing you've already met the crew." Daddy said.

"Yup, and they're cool. Oliver and Jake are cool to hang out with and Lilly's interesting."

"Anyway, we're going home son. We still have unpacking to do." David said and we walked downstairs to set them off.

---------------------

The next day after school I was walking to Rico's. I didn't want to go home because David and Jarren were going to be there with daddy. It was weird talking to him alone so every time I would talk to Jarren I would make Lilly come with me.

I found Jake sitting at a table talking to Lilly and Oliver and they were eating popcorn. "Hey guys, wasn't that test for Spanish hard?" I sat down next to Jake and leaned to kiss him.

"Yeah I know it was crappy. I always fail those tests." Oliver said and took a hand full of Lilly's popcorn and shoved it in his mouth.

"Because you never study for them!" Lilly said and hit his shoulder.

"It was pretty okay. I thought it was kind of easy to tell you the truth." Jake said and put his hand on my thigh.

"Everything to you is easy." I said and took his hand.

"Well, I learned how to speak it while I was shooting a movie. One of my costars spoke Spanish fluently and he taught me how." he shrugged.

"Hey guys." I looked up and saw Jarren there. I threw Jake's hand off me and smiled at him.

"Sup dude." Jake said and nodded his head.

"Hi Jarren, what brings you here at the beach." Lilly said smiling up at him.

"I was at Miley's house and Miley's dad and my dad were watching football and I got bored so I asked where Miley went, so here I am now." He took a seat next to me.

"Oh." I turned my head and looked at Jake. He looked confused and hurt at the same time. 'I hope he doesn't think there's anything going on between me and Jarren.' I thought.

"How do you know Miley's dad?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"His dad and my dad are friends, I thought I told you guys, Hannah's manager remember. Anyway, where's your brother Miley? I never met him yet."

"He's right there." I pointed at him. "The one flirting with the girls behind the counter."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He walked over to where Jackson was.

"Miley, why didn't you tell us that Scary Beautiful goes to your house?" Lilly asked.

"He only came yesterday and I didn't invite him, my dad did." I said and looked down and put my hands on my lap.

"Whose Scary Beautiful? It sounds like a girl name." Oliver asked.

"It's a name I made up for Jarren." Lilly blurted out and then covered her mouth. "I mean not that I thing he's beautiful, I just think he looks like a girl and I think he's scary. Ugh I mean…" Lilly hit her head.

"It's okay Lilly, just let it go." Oliver said and the corners of his mouth dropped forming a frown.

"Aw I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call him that. I think you're the hottest guy ever and you're perfect. don't worry about him, he's never going to replace you." Lilly said and they kissed.

"That was a fast recovery." Jake said as we watched them makeup.

"They can never stay mad at each other." I shook my head.

"Anyway, Miley, is there anything going on between you and Jarren?" He asked.

I was kind of shocked. Why would my boyfriend think that there was something between me and the one guy that freaks me out? "No, never. Why would you say that? I would never do anything with him, I already have you." I said my heart .

"Well, sorry for asking, it just seems like there's something going on and you always act different when he's here." Jake said.

I took his hand and looked at him in the eye. "There's nothing going on, I promise. The only reason why I act different is because… he scares me. He freaks me out for some reason. I think it was because of the whole obsession with Hannah Montana in just one day you know?"

"Well, if he ever tries anything on you, like tries to kiss you or anything at all, tell me and I'll kick his ass. He's been giving me attitude ever since we talked about Hannah dating me."

"Yeah I will, don't worry." I replied.

I don't want to tell Jake what happened yesterday between Jarren and I. Maybe Jarren was just being friendly or something. Whatever happened back in my room, I hope doesn't happen again. Scary Beautiful is definitely showing his scary side and I don't know how far he'll go next time, so I better watch out for myself even more.

**A/N: **Dammit Miley why cant you tell him! LOL anyway, Hope you enjoyed this.. It's late kind of and I haven't studied for my tests yet. Ohh well. So everyone its Scary Beautiful I have to keep on remembering that. I keep on accidentally putting Crazy.

**mileymontana: **I don't know lol you'll just have to wait and see who it is. :P

**Anime Is Reality: **Jarren is supposed to be confusing lol. He's a creepy character.

**try-to-sing-with-a-smile: **Jarren saw Miley perform, but Jarren didn't see her back on stage when Hannah was performing. And as for my "**Pick One**" story, I am going to put a sequel, so all you "Pick One" fans, I'll be putting the sequel up maybe after this story or next week or so.


	4. Unexpected Nomination

**Chapter 4**

**Unexpected Nomination**

Jake, Lilly, Oliver, and I were in homeroom waiting for Mr. Grayson to say the announcements. Everyone was having their own side conversations and the class was just so noisy. Jarren wasn't in class today which kind of made me happy.

"Hey Miley, you know where Jarren is?" Oliver tapped on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Nope. He should be here soon I guess. Stop asking me if I know where he is and all that, I don't hang out with him when he comes to my house. He's usually with my dad so can you just shush." I said throwing a little tantrum at him.

"Shesh sorry. I didn't think it would offend you."

"No, I'm sorry I'm having mood swings." I lied. I didn't want to tell him I hated talking about Jarren.

"Enough said. I know what you mean." Oliver leaned back into his chair.

"Okay everyone quiet down because I'm going to say the people who signed the paper that are in this class to be in the homecoming court." Mr. Grayson said which caught all our attention.

"You may still sign up, only if someone nominates you that is. For some reason the administration said that they're going to put all your names on both lists so people can have more chances. I don't know how they're going to work that out, they're stupid. Anyway, trying out for Queen and Princess are Ashley Dewitt, Lilly Truscott, Amber Burns, Paula Henderson, and Trisha Anderson.

"I nominate Ashley." "I nominate Amber." both Amber and Ashley said at the same time standing up and raising their hands. They looked at each other and then their irritating "OoOoOoh Tssssss." came out.

'Ohh boy' I rolled my eyes and then looked at Lilly. She was pouting with pleading eyes looking like she wanted me to nominate her. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

"I nominate Lilly… I guess." I raised my hand lazily.

"Okay, is that all? Is no one going to nominate Trisha, Paula, or anyone else?" Mr. Grayson said and started to pull out the King signup sheet.

"I nominate Miley Stewart." A voice said from the back of the room.

Everyone turned to see who it is and saw that Jarren was walking in holding up his hand.

"Happy to see that you're finally joining us Mr. Clarkson." Mr. Grayson said and wrote down my name on the paper.

"What?!" I said and glared at Jarren and all he did was smile and lift his eyebrows at me making me shiver a little.

"Just do it, I'd like to see you on stage again." He said and sat in front of me.

I felt my face turn red. 'Why the hell am I blushing?' I asked my self and I covered my face with my hands.

"Okay, now that that's over, here are the students that signed up for King and Prince. Oliver Oken and Jarren Clarkson. Wow only two boys from this class." Mr. Grayson said and put the paper down. "Unless someone nominates you boys, you won't be able to be in it. Signups are only temporary. Stupid new rule." He shook his head.

"I nominate Oliver!" Lilly said and her hand shot up.

"I'm so not going through this alone." I said under my breath and raised my hand. "I nominate Jake Ryan." I turned my head and flashed Jake a smile trying to tell him that I'll make it up t him.

"Ohh me too!" a couple of girls shouted from behind us which was maybe Jakes fan club.

"We like nominate like Mr. Hotness Jarren Clarkson." Amber and Ashley said together following an "OoOoh Tsss."

"Is that all? Only 4 girls and 3 boys? How sad is that…" Mr. Grayson trailed off and put the papers in the envelope.

I raised my hand. I remembered I had a test next period for Biology and I needed my text book which was in my locker.

"Yes Miley?" Mr. Grayson said.

"Can I go to my locker?"

"Sure, can you take this to the office then? You don't need to come back, the bell for first period is going to ring soon." Mr. Grayson said.

I walked to the front of the class and took the envelope from him. I exited out the door and walked to the office before going to my locker. Once I got to my locker, I took out my cell phone to see what time it was.

"I have 2 minutes before the bell rings." I said to myself and opened my locker. A piece of paper fell on the ground again. 'Not this again.' It was an envelope just like the one I got just a few days before. I picked it up and opened it. I pulled out the contents that were in it and there was only a picture in it this time. It was a picture of me and Jake at the beach yesterday when I got there and kissed him.

'What the hell, is this guy stalking me?' I flipped to the back of the picture and found a small note written on it.

"Why is it that whenever I see you, you're always making out with Jake Ryan? You know how much it hurts to see the person who I love be with someone else? It makes me mad that you're with Jake all the time. I would get so much money if I were to give this to the tabloids, but since I'm nice, I won't do that. Instead you will have a small price to pay. I'll think of what it is, but until then, good bye my love."

My heart skipped a beat. 'Is this guy going to blackmail me? Whatever, this is a bunch of bull.' I thought to myself and shoved the picture in my bag. I took my text book and the end of homeroom bell rang. 'Today is going to be a long day.'

--------------------------------

Jake walked me home after school. Once we entered my house, we found no one home. I found a letter on the coffee table and it was from dad. I read it out loud.

"Miley and Jackson, I'll be with David the whole day. I'll be back by dinner. Dad."

"Looks like I'm going to be home alone today. Jackson has work and I have nothing to do. Ugh, I hate staying home alone." I sat down on the couch with Jake sitting next to me. 'What if Jarren comes over and does something to me or that guy that's blackmailing me comes over and like rapes me or something.'

"How about I stay here with you until you feel safe enough to stay alone?" Jake suggested.

"Really?" My eyes lightened up and he nodded.

"Sure, I don't have anything to do today." Jake said and I hugged him.

"Thanks Jake, you're the best!"

"Yeah, I know I am." He flashed his trademark smile. "Why did you nominate me though? I thought we weren't going to do the homecoming stuff."

"Well, Jarren nominated me and I didn't want to go through it alone." Something caught my eye that was by my window. I stood up and went to the window by the door and saw that it was Jarren walking up my driveway.

"Damn, Jarren's coming." I said and turned to Jake. "Jake, do you think we can go upstairs? Jarren's coming and I really don't want to hang out with him." I said and I ran upstairs with Jake following me.

We reached the hallway and I led him into my room quietly closing the door behind me.

"I never been up here before." Jake said and sat on my bed.

"Yeah, well I'm not really allowed to bring boys up here." I sat next to him and lay down.

"That explains a lot. So, why does Jarren always come over?" He asked and turned looking down at me.

"Well, I guess his dad and my dad are always hanging out and I think David's doesn't want him to feel left out. I'm not really sure, who would want to hang out with me anyway? I'm just boring Miley Stewart." I closed my eyes.

"You're not just boring Miley Stewart, you're also teen pop princess Hannah Montana, hot girlfriend of Jake Ryan."

I laughed and felt the bed shift a little. I opened my eyes finding Jake above me with his hands beside my shoulders. He leaned down and planted a light kiss on me and lifted his head up. I put my hands on his face and pulled him down into deep kiss. He trailed kisses down my jawbone to my neck and went back up to my lips.

'Wow, this is like the longest kiss I've ever had with Jake.' I felt myself get really into it.

We heard my door open and hit the wall.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

**A/N **Omg who is it? Anyway hope you like it. It took forevers because I didn't know what to include in it. The next chapter is the concert one with the backstage passes, just to give you a heads up. Yup. Thanks for reviewing and reading it.

**try-to-sing-with-a-smile: **its okay lol I'm always slow at things and I have bad memory. Don't worry, I wont abandon this one, I just have to think of what to write about in the sequel to "Pick One".

**NYlovebaby: **LOL this is a sequel, it's just going to have more things that's going to happen in it. Like in the talent show it was only the talent show and her telling Jake who she was, I think. I don't really remember, but in this one it has a stalker scary creepy dude, other things, and the homecoming thing.. You get me?


	5. The Concert

**Chapter 5**

**The Concert**

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Jake quickly got off of me so I could sit up. We found Jackson at the door and he looked mad.

"Jackson, what are you doing home so early? You don't finish until tonight." sucked and bit on my bottom lip feeling a little nervous and a scared.

"Jarren came by and said he thought he saw someone run up here and thought that there were burglars or something since no one opened the door when he rang the door bell. Now answer me Miley, what the hell is going on here?" He demanded.

"We're just doing some harmless kissing, is that illegal or something?" Jake said breathing heavily.

"Well it doesn't look like you two were only kissing." He pointed at me and Jake.

I looked down at the way I dressed. My skirt rode up exposing my upper thighs and my tank top also rode up showing my tummy. Jakes hair was the only thing that was messed up, but it did look like we were doing something more than just kissing.

"Jackson, Jake and I did nothing bad! We were just kissing! I'm too young to be doing anything like what you and Leah (Lilly's cousin back in "The Talent Show") did in the hot tub." I said while fixing my skirt.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm tlaking about. I saw you with Leah that night while dad was out. I'm scarred for life now because of that. I even have pictures and I'm willing to tell dad what happened and why the hot tub was broken. So I suggest you leave right now before I show Jake the pictures." I squinted my eyes and walked up to Jackson.

"Fine, but I swear if you do anything bad, I'm telling dad." Jackson lastly said and walked out of the room slamming it behind him.

"That was weird, do you actually have the pictures?" Jake asked and walked to my iPod which was in my speakers and looked through it.

"Nope, but I did see something that night and I never want to remember it." My head tweaked and I shook it remembering what I had seen.

"Hey, do you remember this song?" Jake said and soon the tune of "Don't Go Breakin' My Heart" started to play.

"Of course, how can I forget our song." 'Aww!' I pouted and skipped to him.

"Let's Dance." He took my hand and twirled me around just before pulling me close into a quick kiss and then dancing away to the song that brought us together…  
(Just needed to lighten up the mood a little after being told that Jarren pisses you all off :P)

-----------------------

I was getting ready for my concert, pulling on my wig and getting my make up done when someone was knocking on the door. I had to remember that Jarren got those backstage tickets, so I had to be extra careful today.

"Come in." I called and the door opened revealing Jake Ryan. "Hi Jakey!" I stood up and hugged him.

"Hey Hannah, just came here before the concert so I can wish you luck." Jake pulled me to the couch half sitting half standing on the arm of the couch. He pulled me close to him with his arms around my waist.

"Thanks, that's sweet. Are you going to stay backstage or go to your seat? Lilly should be here soon with Oliver. You can hang out with them while I'm on." I put my forehead against his.

"I don't know yet. I might stay back here if that Jarren guy does and hang out with Lola and Owen." He laughed as he said Lilly and Oliver's fake names.

"Hey Hannah, I would like you to meet a friend of mines."

The door opened and I turned seeing my dad, David, and Jarren. Jake let go of me and I went toward them.

"Hello Mr. Stewart. Jake and I were just talking about Zombie High and the next time I'm going to be in it. So who do we have here tonight?" I flashed them a big smile.

"This is my friend David and his son Jarren. David just wanted to meet the person that got his son star struck. Well kids, I'll see you lot later, David and I will be talking to Jeff if you need us." Dad said and soon left with David.

"Sup Jarren." Jake nodded his head at Jarren.

"Hey Jake." Jarren did the same.

"Well, I see you all know each other. I'm Hannah, of course. Do you go to the same school as Jake?" I asked and shook his hand.

"Yeah, I do. It's great to finally meet you." He blushed.

'Aw how cute!' I thought, and soon realizing what I was thinking, I shook my head. 'Eww! No! Stop thinking like that Miley!'

"HANNAH! Sorry we're late!" Lilly and Oliver came in and put their hands on their knees trying to catch their breath.

"It's okay Li-Lola and Owen. Meet Jarren. He'll be hanging out with you tonight," I turned to Jarren "are you?"

"Yeah, for sure."

"Hannah Montana on 5." a voice announced through the PA.

"Okay, well I better get going. See you later." I left my dressing room. One of the stage crew gave me a microphone and I walked on stage.

The place was full of screaming fans, oh how I love seeing them scream for me. It just makes me want to do stupid things on stage. "Hello everybody, are ya'll ready to rock tonight!!!" I shouted in the microphone and held it out facing the microphone to the crowd.

They screamed cheering my name, well Hannah, and I laughed. "Okay, well tonight I'm going to start it off a little differently. I'm going to start by singing one of my favorite slow songs. It's quite different from what I usually sing and I hope you enjoyed it"

I went to the center of the stage where a guitar and a chair were. I put the microphone on the stand, sat down, and started to strum the guitar. As I sang everyone was quiet. I never really experienced having a quiet audience before, but I guess it was just the shock that I was singing such a different song.

I shut my eyes as I got into the song. I belt it out as I sang the last few verses of the song feeling the need to express as much emotion as I could.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one know who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you   
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard   
No one's left to stop you now _

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be halfway to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name _

As I finished the song, my audience finally broke out cheering for me and clapping. I felt so refreshed from that song which kind of made me forget about all my problems.

I stood up and took my microphone from the stand. One of the stage crew people took my guitar and brought it to the back as another person took my chair and stand. My band started to walk onto stage preparing for my next song that I am going to sing.

I took a deep breath before talking in the microphone. "Okay everyone, what did you think of my version of the song _"Anywhere"_?" I grinned. Everyone just screamed as their answer.

"Okay, I'm guessing that you liked it, a lot. Well, if you liked it that much, then I'll have to sing more songs like that in the future. Anyway, my next song is going to be "Just Like You". Enjoy."

-------------------------------

After the concert, I walked back into my dressing room finding only Jarren there.

"Hi Jarren, where are they?" I asked, they as in Jake, Lilly/Lola, and Oliver/Owen.

"They went to go talk to someone." He stood up and walked over to me.

"Oh, okay." I replied and just stood still.

"Hannah, have you ever thought about breaking up with Jake?" He asked still walking to me making sure that no space was between me and him.

"Of course not, why would I break up with him? We've been dating for almost 2 months and I'm happy with him right now." I was shocked, why would I think about breaking up with the first guy I really like and trust? I slowly backed up as he continued on walking forward. My back finally reached the wall, Jarren right in front of me.

"You should think twice before you date someone because there could be a chance that he is cheating on you." He said tracing my jawbone with his index finger caressing my bottom lip with his thumb.

I turned my head trying to get him to stop doing this. "Can you stop and back away before I call security?" I asked and he moved my chin so that I was facing him.

"I bet he doesn't even love you as much as I do." He moved his face close to mine. "He's always with that girl, Miley, in school flirting with her and you're so blind by him that you don't even know what's going on." He smirked bringing his lips closer to mine.

Feeling his warm breath on my lips, I pushed him away from me. "Never touch me again, never talk to me, never look at me, and never ever disrespect my boyfriend in front of me. It's people like you who sicken me. I never want to see you here again. OUT!" I shouted pointing out the door and he just looked at me shocked.

"B-Bu…" he stuttered.

"I SAID OUT YOU ASS!"

He got up and walked to the door then looked back at me. "You're making a big mistake." He said and left.

I clutched my chest and fell on the ground.

"Miley, you okay?" I looked at the door and found Jake there. He went beside me and held me.

"Yeah, I'm just…"

"What did he do to you?" He asked.

I looked up at him and he looked worried and mad at the same time. 'I guess I can tell him this.' I sighed and said "He tried to kiss me and I yelled at him to get out."

"I swear once I get my hands on him…"

"No Jake, don't do that. Just ignore him, I don't think he'll be doing anything to me anymore. Just relax and I'll see that my dad doesn't invite him to any of my concerts anymore." I hugged him.

"You sure?" He had questionable look on his face.

"Yeah, but if anything does get crazy, you can kick his ass then." I smiled.

"Okay good, well we better be off, your limo is waiting for us. Your dad went with David and Jarren." He stood up pulling me up with him and we left the place to go to my house.

**A/N **Seriously, Jarren is getting me mad, why did he even come in here!! Grr lol. I'm so weird I'm the one who added him in this place. Well, hope you liked it and yeah…

**Sixpacksirius: **How is it a prequel when it's after The Talent Show? Thanks for reading and good to know you like it

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana or the characters except for Jarren, darn. Ohh, and I don't own the song Anywhere. 


	6. Jake and the Letters

**Chapter 6**

**Jake and the Letters **

"I can't believe Jarren tried to kiss me!" 'AGAIN!' I added in my head. I threw my hands up in the air once I finished telling Lilly the story on what happened yesterday and why I was screaming at that one point.

We were in my room just talking about random things when Lilly asked what happened yesterday and why I was acting weird yesterday.

"Dude, that's so freaky! SCARY BEAUTFUL STRIKES AGAIN!" She said and pointed her index finger up.

"Lilly, I'm serious! Should I get a restraining order or something? He's so "Scary". When he wants something, he has to get it and that's so freaky." I said and used air quotes as I said scary.

"Do whatever that makes you feel better. If I were you, I would've called security the moment Jarren stepped into the room." Lilly started to laugh and walked backwards falling onto my bed. (Thanks for the line mileymontana :P)

"Ugh, I know I should've done that! But Jake was in there! I thought he would be there in my dressing room once I got off stage so that I could change, but Jarren said someone was calling you guys or something?" I looked up trying to remember what Jarren had said the night before, but what he said before he left was haunting me at this moment.

Seeing his facial expression when he said "You're making a big mistake." just got me freaked out. He looked really serious, but I don't know what he's going to do. Is he going to hurt Jake or is he going to do something bad to me? He's just so hard to read.

"That's total bull, he said your dad told him to tell us to meet you outside by where the stage manager was." Lilly started to throw my small flower shaped pillow up in the air.

"I have no respect for him anymore. He's so fake. Ugh we're mean! We're not supposed to be talking behind someone's back like this! Its bad, we're way better than that." I sat on my bed.

"Well, we have a good reason to. By the way, do you have a Hannah thing tonight?" She asked and I turned to look at her.

"No. Not for this week, but I will next week, I think. Hey which reminds me, Monday we have to vote for homecoming court. Damn, I hope no one votes for me, stupid Jarren for even bringing me into this mess."

"Well, we know we have a better chance at winning because of the talent show. Amber and Ashley sucked, and I have no clue on who else is going to be in it."

"Let's just hope that they won't vote for me okay and then I'll be happy."

"I'll vote for you, and why didn't you just drop out? You could've like a long time ago but now you cant because of the voting."

I turned at Lilly and she was occupied with my stress ball. "We could drop out? Why didn't you tell me that like yesterday?"

"I'm sorry! I want you to be in it. You have to be more confident with you as Miley. Sometimes I think your confidence only goes to when you're Hannah. You had so much fun with the talent show, don't let this make your confidence level go down because you think you're not pretty enough or anything like that." She sat up looking at me.

"It's not that I think I'm not pretty enough or I'm more confident when I'm Hannah, I think it's not fair if I win because I already have everything I want unlike other people out there, you know?"

"Just do it for fun. You don't need to be serious with it. This is our last year as middle school students and we should have fun and make good memories, not bad." Lilly gave me a supporting smile and hugged me.

---------------------------

Monday at school was freaky. I didn't realize that so many students were so excited to find out who was in the homecoming list. We only vote for the people in our year so nothing bad would happen.

"Hey Miley, you excited?" Jake asked once we reached homeroom. Almost everyone was there, even Jarren was there, which is kind of weird since last week, his first week of school, he's been late 4 our of the 5 days.

"Nope, not at all. I don't want anyone to vote for me." I openly admitted hoping people heard me.

"I know me too. Well, just hope no one votes for us because I hear that we actually have to put on a show or whatever like what they do in other schools." Jake said.

"Well, if you weren't off in Romania last year then you would've seen what we usually do. Yeah there's a show, but like it's more like.. You'll see. I can't explain it." I said and the warning bell for homeroom rang.

"Since everyone seems to be in class early, let's get this stupid voting over with." Mr. Grayson said and passed out the slips for us to vote.

I looked at the paper finding Rachel Burns, Ashley Dewitt, Amber Simms, Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott, and Becca Weller under Princess/Queens and Johnny Collins, Jarren Clarkson, Dandruff Danny, Donny Hoyt, Jake Ryan, and Oliver Oken under Prince/King.

'Wow, we have serious competition. The four Queen B's of the school against us. I can't believe Becca and Rachel are in it.' I turned and to see who Lilly was voting for. She obviously voted for herself and Oliver. 'Typical, I guess it wouldn't hurt to vote for myself.' I said and check marked the box next to my name and Jakes name.

As we passed up the papers after we voted and Mr. Grayson put them in a yellow envelope.

"Before you leave, the student government will be tallying them up today and tomorrow so that on Wednesday they will announce who's on court. Good Luck to Mr. Oken, Mr. Ryan, Mr. Clarkson, Ms. Truscott, Ms. Stewart, Ms. Dewitt, and Ms. Simms." Mr. Grayson said before letting us go.

I headed toward my locker and Jake followed me. The hallway was clear making it obvious that we were late to class.

"Miley, did you see who Jarren voted for?" Jake asked as I opened my locker.

"Nope, did you?" I opened it and a letter fell on the ground.

"Yeah, he voted for you and himself. I thought he would vote for one of his fans, but he voted for you." He said and bent down to pick up the letter. "What is this?"

"Wait Jake don't look at that!" He started to open the letter up and I tried to get it back from him, but he put it up high from my reach.

He started to read it and his jaw dropped.

"Jake, give it to me. What does it say?" I asked feeling a little nervous on what he was about to say.

"How long has this person known?" He turned pale.

I sighed and looked down. I guess I should tell him about it now. "Ever since he saw us kiss on stage when I took off my wig." I said in a small voice.

"Did he send you anything else other than this letter?" He asked.

I reached in my locker and found the first letter he sent me. I gave it to Jake and reached in my bag searching for the other letter. Once I found it, I also gave it to Jake. He read both letters and crumpled them with one hand.

"He's blackmailing you."

I finally looked up at him and his face was read. You could clearly see that he was angered by it.

"Wait, he didn't say what he was going to do yet. Yeah he's going to blackmail me, but I don't know what he's going to blackmail me with."

"He's going to make you visit him next Friday or he'll tell the world about your secret. Miley, we have to report this!" Jake said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No Jake, it's too risky. I could expose my secret just by telling a teacher or the principal and they might be the ones telling the whole world who I am." I said my bottom lip started to quiver.

"I don't care anymore, this is a serious issue we have here. You should've told me about this right when it happened!"

"Jake calm down." I felt a stingy sensation in my eyes, I was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Miley, but we have to do something about it." Jake wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah I know. I don't want to tell anyone yet, but I think we should see who it is before we do anything." I said in his chest.

"Dammit Miley, I shouldn't be agreeing with this, but whatever happens, happens and I'll go with you if you do end up meeting that freak who could be a pedophile that obsesses over teen singers like you." He whispered and stroked my hair.

"I know, and I might as well tell the whole world what happens than meet that weirdo." I replied and looked up into Jakes eyes. He looked worried, but he curved his lips upward forming a small smile. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before letting him go so we could go to our classes.

**A/N **I'm not really happy with this chapter because I had writers block XD and I was just writing anything that came to mind. Yeah. Well you'll probably find out who it is in the next few chapters. I'll still leave hints. I think I left a huge hint on who it might be in this chapter.

I totally agree with all of you when you say that Jarren is a total ass. He pisses me off big time too LOL.

**mileymontana: **I would do that too lol, and hey I used what you wrote in the review in this chapter if you don't mind lol.

**try-to-sing-with-a-smile: **Well, Jackson and Leah were… doing something really bad in the hot tub, think about it. What is worse than making out? And you have to wait and see if he finds out or not :P


	7. Is It Jarren?

**Chapter 7**

**Is it Jarren?**

Lilly, Jake, Oliver, and I were in my room talking about the letters. I was lying down on my bed with my head on Jakes lap. I just didn't feel like talking about this right now, but their forcing me to.

"Miley, why didn't you tell me that person sent you more than one letter?" Lilly asked sounding worried for me. "I told you if he sent you more letters, you should've told someone."

"Technically you said to tell Jake before it goes too far." I covered my eyes with my arm.

"You don't see this as going too far? Anyway, I feel stupid. I didn't even know about it." Oliver said still dumbfounded with just finding out about this now.

"Well… I freaked out for like a moment, but I shook it off trying to forget about tit. And sorry I didn't tell you, Oliver, I was scared."

"You know you could trust me Miley, I'm your boyfriend and I could help you out, but you chose not to tell any of us about it." Jake said.

I looked up at Jake and he placed his hand on my head brushing the strands of hair from my eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't want anyone to worry about me. At least I showed you this now and I'm asking for your help. What did the letter say Jake? You haven't shown it to me yet."

"Fine, I'll show it to you." He removed his hand from my forehead and reached in his pocket. He took out a letter and handed it to me. I unfolded it and read it out loud so that Lilly and Oliver could hear.

"Dear my love, The day of your homecoming dance is the day I want to meet you. Just by spending time with me, I'll let go all of the pictures, maybe. It all depends on whether or not you will do various activities I have planned for that night. I'll send you another letter stating where we will unite. Good bye my love, for now."

Reading it just sent chills down my spine. I shouldn't have asked Jake for it.

"Wow, that's scary. You should call the cops." Oliver said.

I looked up at him where he and Lilly were and they looked scared for me.

"I cant because when I show it to them, they'll find out who I am and they'll probably tell the press and everyone else out there." I sat up and hugged my legs.

"Miley, what would you rather do, meet this guy that could possibly rape you or call the cops, set it up so that they can catch him?" Lilly said and walked to the edge of my bed kneeling down and rested her elbows on the bed.

"When you put it that way, I want to tell the cops. I don't know yet, I'll think about it. We have all this week and until Friday night to think about it." I poked Lilly's head and she smiled.

"For some reason, it makes me think this is Scary Beautiful…" Lilly said, but soon interrupted by a knock on the door..

"Come in." I said and my dad poked his head through the door.

I quickly got the letters and put them under a pillow before my dad saw.

"Miley, I told you to never bring boys up here." He shook his head. "Ohh well. Anyway, I talked to that Jarren kid about what happened at Hannah's concert. He said he was sorry and he'll never do that again."

I rolled my eyes. "That's what they all say, daddy, and then bam, they do it again."

"Just give him a chance. I best be going back down stairs, David's here and we're going to the gym for a while." He said and left.

"Hmm, I noticed that David and your dad hang out a lot." Lilly said.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Well duh, they're best friends. How would you feel if you didn't see me in over, what, 20 years or less?"

"So lonely and afraid." Lilly and Oliver started to laugh.

"You guys are so weird." Jake said.

"That's why they make such a beautiful couple." I replied falling back down onto Jakes lap.

-----------------------

In the morning I walked downstairs before getting ready. My throat felt really dry, which meant that I might've drooled last night. Someone was already in the kitchen once I got there.

"Good morning." I said assuming that it was my dad.

The person turned around and it was David.

"Good morning Miley, you're looking lovely today." He smiled.

I blushed. 'This is awkward' I said to myself and grinned at David. "Thanks, haha I thought you were my dad. So, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" I sat on the table and watched him pour some juice into a cup.

"Well, your dad and I went out last night and we came back really late and he told me to sleep over." He said and walked around the counter and sat next to me. "I'd like to thank you for being Jarren's friend. It's been really hard for him ever since I remarried and we moved here. He misses his old school, his girlfriend, and friends, but ever since he hung out with you, he's forgotten about his friends." He leaned over and hugged me, stopping for a second and then soon released me.

'That was the weirdest hug I've ever had.' I lifted both my eyebrows and stood up. "You're welcome. I never knew Jarren dated anyone," 'Because he's an obsessive freaky dude that acts like a possessive person.' I added in my head. "Was he serious with that person?"

"Yeah, they dated for about 3 years. They seemed like they really liked him, but when he found out we had to move, he completely changed. He changed the way he looked and I noticed that his attitude toward life changed." He looked at his watch. "I better be going now, my wife and Jarren must be worried." He also stood up and headed toward the door. "By the way, I never got to congratulate you on winning the talent show. I stayed with Jarren on his first day and I watched your performance. It was very good." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back and he walked out of the house.

-------------------

"Miley, I think Jarren is the person." Jake said as I walked into the empty classroom of Mr. Grayson during lunch.

"What makes you think that?" I asked as I turned my desk around so that I could face Jake and sat on it.

"I was hanging around your locker during recess and he kept on walking back and forth from your locker. He stopped and looked at your locker a few times and then he left."

"I think it is him too. There's something I haven't told you." I sighed. 'I guess its time to tell him about what happened the day Jarren first came to my house.' "The first day Jarren came to school, that same day Jarren came over to my house…." I continued on telling him my story and Jake looked furious.

It felt so weird coming clean about all of this. I mean it's not like I haven't told anyone about the bad stuff that happens in my life, but I never really thought about how bad this is affecting me and Jakes relationship. Jake is caring more about me, but I think this little detail I could've kept to myself.

"I seriously want to kick that boy's ass. He gives men a bad name and I want to see how…" I cut him off.

"Thanks for caring Jake, but you don't need to worry that right now, we need to worry about is that guy that's blackmailing me."

"Well apparently the guy that's blackmailing you is the guy that's making moves on you." Jake lay his head on the table.

"You have a point there, but you dont know for sure if it is Jarren or not. "I cupped my face with my hands watching Jake hit his head on the table.

"Hey guys, sorry I haven't hung out with you in a while." Jarren was at the door and sat down on the table next to Me.

"What are you doing here?" Jake said bitterly.

"I kind of knew you would be like that toward me. Well, I'm sorry for what I did. I just thought that…" Jarren started.

"Whatever, save it. I'm out of here." Jake stood up and looked at me. "You coming Miley?"

"Uhh… yeah. Bye Jarren." I said and walked out of the class room with Jake. "You were mean to him."

"Well, after finding out that he tried to kiss my girlfriend twice, I just hate him real bad."

**A/N** okay I tried my best to on this chapter, and once again, it didn't turn out the way I want it to… Just remember, they think its Jarren. (hopes I didn't leave anything important out in this chapter) and Sorry if it's a bit short. The next chapter is when they find out who's on the homecoming court and other things happen :).

**failxsafexhumor: **I know I would do that too, but by not doing that, it just leaves more stuff for me to write about in the end lol.

**Cupid's Bride: **If you need help, listen to music, that sometimes helps me. Haha, you can have Jake LOL

**try-to-sing-with-a-smile**: Haha, it's always good to think about what's going to happen next…

Thanks for reading and reviewing!!


	8. The Homecoming Court

**Chapter 8**

**The Homecoming Court **

"Good morning class, the student government would like to show a broadcast of the winners for the homecoming court, as usual." Mr. Grayson rolled his eyes and rolled the TV in the middle of the classroom.

The class laughed and then Mr. Grayson turned on the TV for the announcements today. Two students known as Jayse Leong and Kristy Johnson were on and they started to talk.

"Today's special broadcast is because of the homecoming court and boy do we have a surprise for you." Jayse said. "Now announcing the 6th grade Princess and Prince are Justin Neilson and Kayla Lee."

"7th grade Prince and Princess are Michael Jenson and Lori Platt." Kristy announced.

"8th grade Prince and Princess are Mark Miranda and Katie Kaiue" Jayse said.

"9th grade Prince and Princess are Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott." Kristy said. I turned around and looked at Lilly. She was ecstatic, smiling brightly and turned to Oliver planting a big kiss on him which caused everyone in class gasp.

"Congrats you guys!" I said and hugged Lilly.

"You guys deserve it." Jake said and slapped hands with Oliver.

"Now, Seaview Middle School, here are your Homecoming King and Queen, famous Zombie Slayer Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart!" Jayse said, "Now, I guess that they wowed everyone when they performed "Don't Go Breakin My Heart" at the talent show which caused them to have a bigger chance in winning." (Wow isn't that shocking :P)

'No!!! No!! Noooo!!!' I screamed in my head. 'I shouldn't have voted for myself dammit!' I slapped my forehead.

"Oh my gosh Miley, congrats!" Lilly threw her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Yes man, we got it." Oliver said and patted Jakes shoulder.

Jake looked at me and he had a slight disappointed look on his face. It was obvious that he was going to win since he is the famous Jake Ryan, but why did I win? There are so many other good looking girls out there and they chose me!

"Hey Miley, congrats, I voted for you." Jarren turned around and smiled.

"Uhh, thanks." I frowned. I knew he voted for me, but who else?

"Thanks to all the people out there who participated in this. Well that's all that we have to say. Homecoming court meeting after school in the gym." Katie said and Mr. Grayson turned off the TV.

"Congratulations you guys! Wow, four of my students are in my class. Everyone give them a round of applause." Mr. Grayson said and clapped.

"Ugh, Mr. Grayson, I still don't see why Stewart and Truscott won." Amber said.

Lilly and I turned around and glared at her. She always has to ask the stupid questions. I rolled my eyes and turned back around looking at Mr. Grayson.

"Well, like they said, everyone really enjoyed seeing Jake and Miley perform which might have boost up Miley chances on winning, as for Lilly, you heard her and she was great and Oliver… I don't know why he won, but he won." Mr. Grayson smiled at the four of us.

"But it isn't fair! Miley didn't even want to be in it!" Ashley whined.

"Well Ashley, if you two aren't always mean, maybe someone would've actually voted for you!" Jarren snapped.

"Whoa…" I said. I was kind of shocked that Jarren actually did that to back me up.

"Ugh, we nominated you Jarren, so you should be happy." Amber said and I turned back around to see what Amber was doing. She crossed her arms and stared at us looking very pissed off.

"I didn't ask you to." Jarren said and then the bell rang.

"Good to know that you won." Jarren said as everyone started to leave the class.

"But I didn't really want to win. I don't even know how I won." I said.

"Well, let's just say that I know a few people that really really wanted you to win." He smirked and touched my hand before leaving.

I shivered and my heart pounded hard against my chest. 'And again, why does he always make me feel like this?' I asked myself. I walked out of the class room and caught up with Lilly, Oliver and Jake.

"What took you so long?" Lilly asked.

"Jarren had to tell me something and he didn't do anything, I promise." I said before they go after Jarren.

"He better not have. He yelled at Amber and Ashley, you never saw someone yell at them like that." Jake said.

"That was awkward." Oliver laughed.

"You could say that again. Scary Beautiful has guts yelling at them." Lilly said and they walked off holding hands.

"They're so cute. I wish we could do that too." I whispered to Jake as we walked off to our first period.

"We could, but then people would think I was cheating on Hannah." Jake frowned.

"Yeah I know. Sometimes I feel so selfish because you have to cope with me and hide our relationship." I said and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Miley, it's totally okay, I really don't mind it so don't worry about it. We'll just go though this until you're ready to tell the whole world who you are."

----------------------------

After school Jake, Lilly, Oliver and I walked to the gym for the homecoming meeting. It was already starting when we got there which made us look stupid for being late.

"Okay, now that we have everyone here, congratulations on winning. Its good to see that you four again, after the talent show I would've thought that you all would think this was stupid." Ms. Allen said and pointed to us as we sat down. She was the coordinator of the talent show and homecoming.

"We wanted to end this school year by having fun Ms." Lilly said happily.

"That's good to know. Anyway, back to what we're supposed to talk about, for you 6th graders and other students that have never been to a homecoming before, we decided to make homecoming available for intermediate schools just as a preview from how it really is at high schools. High schools have really big things going on like football games, but I know that you will have a lot of fun with this."

"Ms. Allen, what do we have to do?" Jake asked.

"Good question. The boys will have to put together a dance for the ladies and the ladies will do the same. Both boys and girls will end up dancing together in the end though. It's like putting on a show for the students. Oh, but I have something I want you, Mr. Ryan, to do."

"And that is?" He asked.

"To sing to Ms. Stewart, any song you want since you are the King and she the Queen."

"Sure, that will be fun." He smiled.

"Oh my god this is so exciting!" Lilly whispered to me.

"Not for me, thanks to you I have to be in this stupid thing." I rolled my eyes.

"It was Jarren's fault! At least Jake is going to sing to you." She smiled.

"Whatever." I wasn't up for today. I hate that I'm the stupid queen and I hate that I have to do this. This is going to be a long slow meeting. I watched Ms. Allen talk about what we are supposed to do.

----------------------------

After the meeting we all walked to my house to look for songs to suggest that we would dance to, which was our only homework for homecoming.

"Don't you find it weird that Ms. Allen wants Hannah to come back and sing at the dance?" Lilly said.

"Yeah, it means more work for me if my dad says yes and I wouldn't be able to dance with Jake while I sing." I frowned.

"I can always go on stage with you and sing." He suggested.

"Maybe, if they let you sing, which they'll most likely let you do." Oliver said and put his arm around Lilly.

"Well, what are we going to do at your house today Miley?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, you guys I still don't understand why you always have to come to my house now." I said and they laughed.

"Well, it's really simple. We don't want anyone to mob you and then do something bad to you." Lilly said as we entered my house.

"Who's going to mob who?" My dad asked. He was on the couch playing on his guitar trying to write a new song.

I started to laugh. "No one daddy, we were just joking around." I said and started to walk upstairs.

"Before ya'll go upstairs, Jarren stopped by. He said there was something important he wanted to tell you guys."

We stopped and turned around. "Do you know what he wanted to say?" Jake asked.

"No, but he said it was really important and that you call him right away." Dad said.

"Oooookay. We'll be upstairs, see you later dad." I said and we went upstairs.

"What do you think he wanted?" Lilly asked as we entered my room.

"I have no clue, but it might be important." Oliver said and sat on my chair at my desk.

"Or it could be a trap." Jake said sitting on my flower bean bag chair.

"I don't know. It could be about the whole blackmailing stuff. I'll just ignore him for the rest of the week just incase anything happens." I replied feeling a little worried about it.

**A/N **UGH I seriously have a huge case of writers block for this story and my We're only friends story.

Anyway, how do you feel about changing the point of view to a third person point of view in the last few chapters, but when it comes to Miley's part it will still be her own point of view, you get me? Like I'll put it to third person point of view just to make it more dramatic… but then when Miley is there it will be her own point of view…


	9. Phone Calls

**Chapter 9**

**Phone Calls**

After school Jake and I didn't go to the homecoming meeting after school because of a premier party we had to go to. We gave our song ideas for homecoming to Oliver and Lilly so they could give it to Ms. Allen.

Ms. Allen didn't like that we were not going to go to the meetings since the dance is next Friday and we need to know it by then, but she let us go. Jake was easily excused, but I had to get my dad to write a letter saying that I had a doctor's appointment. We would've stayed since the party didn't start until 6, but then the meeting lasted until 7 at night.

Today, Jarren tried to talk to me, but then I would just walk away from him. He always tried to get near me, but I would either be with Jake and Jake would just glare at him looking as if he were to kick his butt, or walk into the girls bathroom.

Jake was walking me home, as usual, just to make sure that Jarren wouldn't come up behind me and do something to me.

We stopped in front of my house and he kissed me on the cheek. "Hey, Miley, I'll pick you up at your house in 2 hours for the party okay?" Jake said.

"Yeah, sure." I replied and looked around finding no one there and then I hugged him.

"Okay, bye now and I'll call you as soon as I get home." he said and dug his hands into his pockets and walked off.

I turned to the front door and opened it. I walked inside finding my dad sitting on the couch watching television.

"Hey daddy." I sat down next to him.

"How was school? I hope Ms. Allen wasn't too mad that you didn't go to the meeting." Dad said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"School was fun and no dad, she wasn't. All she said that we have to, _have to_ go to the meeting tomorrow." I dropped my head back on the couch and shut my eyes.

"You okay?" He asked and felt my head.

"Yeah I'm just tired." I put my arm over my eyes.

"Miley, Ms. Allen called and asked if you could go sing at the homecoming. They said that the student government wants everyone to go to the dance just for experience since not that much people went last year." My dad said.

I groaned. "No, I don't want to."

"But no one will go if they don't have a famous person, she was begging."

"Dad, I just don't want to, I went there only two weeks ago and what if someone finds out who I am? I had to stay offstage when Hannah performed and then I have to go offstage again if Hannah performs. Wouldn't that be suspicious?" I said.

"Well, it's something you'll have to do because I told them that you will do it."

"Dang flabit!" I smacked my forehead. "Dad!" I whined "Why did you have to do that I wanted to just relax on that day and dance with Jake"

"I'm sorry hun, we just need this right now. Hannah isn't doing any concerts until next month and we really need to gain more fans." he kissed my forehead.

"Fine." I grumbled. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." I said and stood up heading toward my room.

My head is spinning. I need to sleep. I lazily walked up the stairs and once I got to my room, I collapsed on my bed. My eyelids were becoming heavy when my cell phone started to ring.

I reached for my pocket, feeling for my cell phone and once I found it, and pulled out it out. I kept my eyes closed and flipped the phone opened and pressed it against my ear.

"Hello?" I said so close to falling asleep.

"Miley?" a raspy voice said and I shot my eyes open.

"Who is this and how did you get my number?" I asked sitting up.

"It's no one important, I just want to tell you that I know who is blackmailing you." he replied.

I rubbed my eyes trying to wake myself up. "What are you talking about? No one is blackmailing me." I said feeling a little freaked out that this person knows that someone is blackmailing me.

"Yes, someone is, don't lie to me. I know all about it and I know how you can stop it." he said sounding serious this time.

"Whatever, I'm hanging up." I said and closed my phone.

'What the heck was that about?' I asked myself and opened up my phone to see who the caller was. 'Damn, block call.' I threw my phone on the other side of the bed.

Soon it started to ring I reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" I said and feeling a little suspicious about this.

"Dammit, don't hang up on me woman! I know who is blackmailing you!" The person shouted.

I quickly closed my phone and turned if off. My heart throbbed hard against my chest. I'm scared. I don't know who that is and they're saying that they know about the person that is blackmailing me, that just doesn't make sense. The only people I told about it were Lilly, Oliver, and Jake.

Soon the Hannah phone started to ring. I jerked my head to the left side and stared at the phone. It was lighting up, ringing, and vibrating at the same time.

I stood up and walked over at my phone. I opened it and looked at the number. 'Blocked number.' It said and I answered it.

"Stop calling me you freak, I don't know how you got my numbers, but stop it!" I shouted at my phone when I heard the voice on the other line.

"Miley, Miley, what's wrong?" It was Jake.

"Oh my god Jake, I thought you were this person that kept on calling me saying that they knew who the person that's blackmailing me is." I replied holding my chest feeling a little relieved.

"What?! Is that why you weren't answering your cell phone?" Jake asked sounding worried.

"Yeah, I turned it off because that guy yelled at me for hanging up on him." I said and sat down on my bed.

"Tell me why we're not reporting this to the police again?" Jake asked.

"Because I don't want to tell anyone who I am until later on."

"You're being selfish, what if the person that you may meet does something bad to you?"

"I don't know Jake, I'll think about it okay?" I crossed my legs. "By the way, my dad agreed with Ms. Allen for me to go perform during the stupid dance as Hannah."

"Yes! That means I get to dance with you and we could do things like what Oliver and Lilly do at school sometimes." Jake said sounding a little happier.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not really excited about it. I mean the talent show was just about 2 weeks ago and see what it's brought us? Us getting caught kissing and someone blackmailing me. It's not fair. I knew it would be a bad thing to take off my wig, but I did anyway." I felt stupid I knew this wouldn't work out the way I wanted it to, but I took the chance and did it anyway.

"Don't worry Miley, everything will work out fine. Hopefully we would find out who it is before anything bad happens and so far we for sure think it is Jarren."

"I hope it is Jarren because if not then we're screwed." I openly said. We are screwed, or more like I am the one that's screwed and my normal life will be over before I know it.

"So how did the guy sound like?" He asked

"Well, he had a raspy dark kind of voice, like his voice was being disguised."

"Hmm… I wonder…" Jake said and stayed quiet for a while.

"Wonder what?" I asked and laying down on my bed.

"I'll tell you later. Well, I'll see you in an hour, I better start getting ready and you should too." He said.

"Okay. Bye." I said and hung up my phone.

'Who in the world knows about the person blackmailing me except the four of us?' I asked myself and started to tap my fingers on my bed. 'Well whoever it is might also know about me being Hannah and may even tell the world about me.' I said and walked into the Hannah closet to get ready.

**A/N: **thanks for reading. I hope it was good enough for you. :) Thanks for all of your reviews and reading and I'll do the third person later on when I want to lol anyway…. :)

**GoodCharlotte615: **LOL thanks for reviewing haha... I might start another J/L story since... yeah, but I'm still not sure because I'm supposed to write a sequel for one of my other stories lol. You get another cookie just because LOL


	10. Drama Class

**A/N** Before you read this chapter, I would like to say sorry that the 9th chapter was like blah. I reread it and I noticed that it didn't even make sense! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and again I'm super sorry about the 9th chapter.

**Chapter 10**

**Drama Class**

I ran into the school about 20 minutes late. I missed homeroom and I was already 5 minutes late to drama just because I woke up late.

The only reason why I was late was because of the party last night. It was raging and everyone was just having fun. Jake and I stayed there really late so I wouldn't be surprised if Jake was late as well.

I walked into Mr. Corelli's class and it looked like everyone seemed to be partnering up for a drama exercise. I looked around hoping for Jake to be there so that I wouldn't be partner less, but he wasn't there so I was indeed partner less. Oliver and Lilly were there, but they were already partners. The center of the classroom had no tables or chairs because they were along the sides of the class which meant that we were going to probably perform or something today.

'Ohh well, I'll just sit on the side if everyone has a partner.' I lifted my shoulders briefly and then walked up in front of the class room to go to talk to Mr. Corelli.

"Mr. Corelli…" I tapped on his shoulder and he abruptly turned around.

"Why hello Miley, you're quite early." He said and put his hand on his belly and started scratching it.

I lifted my eyebrow at him. 'Ooookay then.' I shook my head and gave him the green slip of paper for my tardy pass.

He quickly looked at it and crumpled it. "Who here wants to be Stewart's partner." He raised his hand and looked around the class.

No one raised their hand, not even Oliver or Lilly, what nice friends. I shook my head and glared at them. They seemed to know that I would probably get mad at them so they looked away pretending to be occupied by something that hung on the window.

"No one? Okay, who here doesn't have a partner?" Mr. Corelli asked and someone raised their hand this time.

'Who is that?' I asked and found Jarren being pushed forward. 'No…' I stared at him disgustingly crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ohh, Mr. Clarkson, good to know that you are free and able to work with Stewart. Stewart, there's your partner!" Mr. Corelli said and pushed me toward him.

"Uh, its okay Mr. Corelli, I can just sit this one out, my doctor shot is making me feel a little woozy." I put the back of my hand against my forehead.

"Not taking any excuses" He said and then added. "I used that excuse all the time back in my day and now it won't work this time."

"Fine, but if I faint it's your fault." I mumbled and headed toward Jarren who was near the entrance of the classroom where a few of the chairs and tables were. 'I can't believe he's doing this to me.'(She didn't really go to the Doctors, she just said it just to make Mr. Corelli believe)

"Hi Miley." He waved at me once I reached him.

"Hey." I replied and looked back at Mr. Corelli as he called for our attention.

"I want you to turn to page 11 scene 2 on "Haunting of Hathaway House" and practice from Cynthia's entrance to page 12 at Brent's last line as he gets Cynthia a jacket and comes back finding Cynthia not there."

I looked at my paper. 'I can't believe Mr. Corelli put me with this jerk. God knows what he will try to do as we read through this script.' I thought as I flipped through the script looking for the page.

"Miley, do you think we can talk about something for a second before we read through this?" Jarren asked. "It's kind of important and we haven't really been talking for a while."

I looked up at him. Does he really think that I really want to talk to him? I shrugged. "Depends on what it's about." I replied and started to nibble on my thumbnail.

"It's just something important that I need to let out." Jarren said and looked at me with pleading eyes as if this was really something important he needed to talk about.

"I don't know…" I looked down at my lap not able to look up at him. 'What if it's about the black mailing stuff or what if he confesses that he likes me?' I shivered as all these questions ran through my mind

"Please, it will just be for a second."

"Fine, but if it's about something bad, I'm so leaving." I said bitterly and leaned back into my chair staring at him.

"Okay, I know about…" Jarren started, but as he said this, the door opened and Jake entered the class room. I smiled at him and he smiled back, but once he saw who I was with, his smile soon turned into a frown.

"Hey Jake!" Mr. Corelli said and walked up to Jake. They stood in the center of the classroom and you could hear what they were saying.

"We're just doing a drama exercise with "The Haunting of the Hathaway house." You don't need to do it." Mr. Corelli said. "You already do so much for us on Zombie High." He was fawning over Jake which was a little weird for a teacher to be doing.

'You don't even know.' I said as I stared at Mr. Corelli and shook my head.

"Thanks, I'll just go over there then." Jake said and walked over to us sitting behind me.

"Hey Miley, Jarren." Jake said and nodded at Jarren as he did the same thing.

Jarren didn't talk about what he was going to say after that. I guess it was because Jake was there.

-------------------------------

After drama Jake and I walked to our next class which was music.

"Hey Miley, why were you that guys partner? Did you want to be his partner or something?" He asked.

"Why would I want to be that freaky guy's partner? Mr. Corelli put us together since he didn't have a partner." I said and slapped Jake's arm. "You actually think I would want to be his partner after all that stuff he did to me?"

"I guess not, but I just thought it was weird since, he did try to kiss you and then there you are talking to him by yourselves with not even Oliver or Lilly there to be with you." Jake said.

"Yeah, well Lilly and Oliver didn't want to be my partner. I understand that they're dating, but I just don't see why we couldn't just do a three part thing since that scene has three characters in it!" I said. Yeah I was mad at Oliver and Lilly for not wanting to be my partner and they know that Jarren might be the one that is blackmailing me and yet they just leave me there with him. They are so crazy seriously.

"I'm going to have a little talk with them during recess, but now I have to tell you what I found in your locker from... _Him_." Jake added dramatically and started to laugh. He reached in his bag to get I'm guessing the letter from my blackmailer.

"Not now you weirdo! After school when we go to my house. How did you get in my locker anyway?" I asked suspiciously and stopped, crossed my arms and tapped my foot on the ground waiting for him to answer.

"Well… uhh…" He looked at me and looked around.

"Jake Ryan, answer me now." I said pretending to sound mad.

"Fine, after you told me about your _things_, I asked Tony the janitor for your combination just incase another letter came in. I'm sorry!" He said and we started to walk again. "I was just really worried for you and look what I got now, a letter from that freako."

"I'm okay with it Jake, but next time you could be a little more considerate and ask me for it instead." I said as we walked into the class.

'I wonder what that guy wants from me now. I just hope it isn't bad.' I thought and sat down at my desk waiting for the second bell to ring.

-------------------------------

After school we all were heading for the gym before I noticed that I left a CD I made just for this homecoming so I headed back to my locker telling Jake Oliver and Lilly I would meet them there. I decided to stop being a lazy ass and at least have fun while this lasted.

After I got the CD, I was quickly walking to the gym when I was being pulled into the janitor's closet. The person put their hand over my mouth and slammed me against the wall.

I was in total shock at this. I wanted to scream when the person that took me here started to talk.

"Shh Miley, I need to tell you something!"

The persons started to move from the darkness and into the light. My eyes widened seeing….

**A/N** What is going to happen next? I'm still completely sorry about the 9th chapter lol. Anyway I better be off then. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Ohh and sorry if there's any errors….


	11. Almost Finding Out

**Chapter 11**

**Almost Finding Out**

The persons started to move from the darkness and into the light. My eyes widened seeing Jarren.

"Jarren, what the hell are you doing?" I asked and cocked my head at him.

"Like I said, I have to tell you something!" Jarren whispered.

"What is it, gosh I have a meeting to attend because of you." I replied irritably and leaned against the wall.

-----------------------------------

"Oliver, what did you do with the blue construction paper?" Lilly asked as she drew on a huge poster saying Prince Oliver & Princess Lilly"

"I threw it away." Oliver replied and started to add glitter to the P in Prince.

"WHAT?!" Lilly looked at him and said, "Who throws away colorful construction paper? That construction paper wasn't even used! You just wasted a blue colorful tree that gives us colorful paper!" She started to smile holding in her laughter.

Oliver looked at Lilly and started to laugh, "Sorry babe, I never meant to make you mad."

"It's okay, just don't let that happen again." Lilly smirked and turned to Jake. "Hey Jake, can you go look for Miley? She's been gone way too long and she said that she was only going to get that CD. What if something happened to her?"

"Okay, I'll go look for her. Tell Ms. Allen I'll be right back." Jake stood up from his post dropping his poster on the ground. 'I hope Miley is okay…' Jake thought and took a deep breath before leaving the gym.

-----------------------------------

"Okay, sorry for nominating you Miley, I just really…" Jarren started and started to stoke my arm.

"Stop it Jarren, this is one reason why I've been trying to get away from you." I said and turned around heading for the door.

"Wait!" He shook his head and put his hands on my shoulders. "Sorry, I just can't help it…" he took in a deep breath. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that…"

"Jarren," I cut him off. "Is it true that you had a long term girlfriend back from where you used to live?" I asked. I know it isn't really the right time, but I've been really wondering if they were really that serious.

"Where did you hear that from?" Jarren asked and I turned around.

"From your dad." I said and watched his facial expression drop.

"I knew it." He said under his breath and shook his head. "Well, yeah I did. Her name was Joyce. We were in a serious relationship and about a week before our 3 year anniversary, I moved here." his voice cracked.

"Wow… but, why did you try to kiss me when you came over my house last Monday?" I asked.

"Well, you resemble my girlfriend. Not physically, but mentally. Like she was a great singer, she had a great personality, and she knew how to make a person laugh, which is kind of like you." He sucked in air and ran his hands through his hair.

'Wow, he can be really sweet at times. If I was him, I wouldn't be able to get over that relationship this fast…' I shoved my hands in the pockets of my pants. "Must've been hard leaving her."

"Yeah, anyway," He said changing the subject making it clear that he didn't want to talk about it. "What I wanted to talk about before. There's something I know that I shouldn't know and I think its something I should tell you before its too late…" Jarren said and placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Wha-" I started then the door opened.

"I knew I heard voices coming from here."

I turned my head seeing Jake there.

'Oh crap, this isn't going to be pretty.' I said and Jake pulled me away from Jarren.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing in here with Miley… alone?" Jake said and stared angrily at Jarren.

"No, it's not what you think! I was just telling her…" Jarren started trying to say what he was going to say when Jake cut in.

"I don't need a freaking explanation you jackass." Jake said and pushed Jarren. "I'm sick and tired of all this shit you're putting Miley through. Just leave her alone and if I ever see you with Miley _ever _again, you're going to freaking regret it. Same goes with Hannah you jerk." Jake exploded. I never saw Jake that mad before and it shocked me how scary he can get.

We quietly walked to the gym when I finally said, "Jake, he really wasn't doing anything bad you know."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it. I just hate him for all of this you know? I still think that he's the one that's been blackmailing you. What were you two talking about anyway?" He asked.

"Just about his old girlfriend and how she resembles me. He was so close to telling me something, but you came in. I think it was about the blackmail stuff. Though, part of me wants to believe he is the person, after that talk, another part of me thinks that he isn't the person. I think I was this close to_ almost finding out_ who it could be." I said.

"Well, who do you think it is?" He asked.

"I don't know and right now I don't really care, so can we hurry and go to the meeting before Ms. Allen gets mad?" I asked and jumped on Jakes back and gave me a piggy back ride the rest of the way to the gym.

-----------------------------------

"Miley…" Someone whispered my name.

"Shh." I said and lifted my blanket over my face. It was Saturday morning and I was tired as hell. Yesterday, we didn't leave the gym till about 9:00 last night and after that I had to go to a Hannah thing right after that so once I got home, which was about 4 hours later, I was completely exhausted.

"Miley." The voice cooed once again and I shifted my body so that my face was pressed against my bed.

I felt my bed move a bit and then two hands on the sides of my stomach starting to tickle me. I shrieked and jumped trying to push the person away twisting and turning kicking my blanket off of me.

"Sssstop pleaseeeeeee!" I said, I couldn't stop giggling.

"Fine, hurry up and get ready." The person said. I sat up finding Lilly about to walk out the door.

"Why?" I tried to flatten and smoothen my messy tangled hair.

"Because you said that you wanted to go shopping tonight remember? We're going with Kayla, Lori, and Katie to the mall to pick out our dresses for the dance! The girls are down stairs waiting for you Miss Miley, how can you forget!" Lilly said hanging out by my door.

"I had a last minute Hannah thing last night and I forgot I'm sorry." I groaned and stood up. "I'll be down in a sec, tell the girls I'll be down, and just wait."

"Okay, see you soon." Lilly said happily and skipped all the way back down the stairs.

I went in my closet looking for clothes. "I'm feeling bright today, so maybe I'll wear pink and white." I said to myself and took out a light pink pleated skirt with a white. I took a pink and white double layer top and a white crochet shrug.

As I walked down stairs, I hear the girls giggling. "I wonder what they're laughing about…" once I reached the bottom, I seen Jackson talking to girls over at the couch with Oliver and Jake hanging out with them.

"Hello girls and boys. What are you three doing here?" I asked pointing at the boys.

"Well, I remember Lilly saying something about you girls being here so Jake and I came over to say hi. Jackson… I don't even know…" Oliver said.

"Dude, I live here." Jackson said and jumped on the couch sitting next to the 6th grader Kayla.

"Well, you boys stay here while us girls go out okay? See you later, come on girls lets go to the mall!" Lilly said and kissed Oliver on the cheek before leaving.

I waved to Jake and he waved back before I left with the rest of the girls.

**A/N **Yay the mall…. LOL anyway, sorry it took me forever to update, well not forever, but you know… I have 2 huge projects due for English and Bio and I'm still not done with them so I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Ohh and for the Lilly and Oliver bit with the construction paper, I know it wasn't necessary, but I thought it was funny and thanks to my friend Maile for saying that during class haha so random.

Yes, whoever guessed it was Jarren, you definitely get cookies haha.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter… OHH and thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Mileymontana: **Thanks a lot you totally rule lol and its okay that you couldn't review.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Characters. I don't own "The Haunting of Hathaway House" either, which was mentioned in chapter 10. 


	12. Should I Tell Someone?

**Chapter 12**

**Should I Tell Someone?**

Early Monday morning I walked into Mr. Grayson's class and no one was in there except Mr. Grayson himself.

"Hey Mr. Grayson, did Jake, Lilly, or Oliver come by yet?" I asked and sat down on my desk.

He looked up and smiled and I smiled back. He stood up and walked over to me. "No, they didn't come yet. You're quite early, do you have a reason for coming so early?" He asks. His had a glint in his eyes like he wanted to ask me something, but he didn't.

'Strange. He never talked to me like this before.' I shrugged it off and said "Umm, my dad couldn't give me a ride and I didn't feel like walking here so I had to ride with my brother and my brother loves to go to school early." I laughed, yeah right, I forced Jackson to bring me to school early.

"Okay." He eyed me up and down and his smile widened. "Did you forget this week is spirit week?" He asked and tilted his head at me leaning on the table beside me.

"That was today? Oh my gosh, I forgot!" I covered my mouth and looked at the board seeing that today was PJ day.

"Don't worry about it, just don't forget about it tomorrow." He laughed and stood up. "Well I'm going out for a second, so watch my class okay? And I'm happy that you're the queen. I think you deserved it." He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it right before leaving.

"That was awkward." I rolled my eyes and pulled my bag on my desk. I looked inside of it trying to find the letter that Jake found in my locker on Friday. I still hadn't looked at it since I was busy this weekend with the mall and rehearsal for the dance.

I finally found it buried under papers at the bottom of my bag. I pulled it out putting it on my desk and smoothen it out. I unfolded it and looked at it before reading it. This time the guy wrote it out instead f his usual typing. I silently read it to myself.

'_Congratulations on winning the spot as Queen._'

"He knew I won as Queen?" I said to myself and continued on reading.

'_You are definitely my queen. I can't wait for Friday when I can see you all dressed up and dancing. It's too bad that you have to dance with that Jake Ryan. I despise him, he is really lucky to have you. You're such a beautiful little girl and I can't wait to have you all to myself on Friday. Now, what I want you to do. After you perform as Hannah, I want you to meet me once you have your break. We can meet behind your school gym and it doesn't matter if you dress as Hannah or as yourself, just make sure that you meet me or I'll tell everyone your secret, you understand me? And don't forget, you're letting me do anything, ANYTHING to you even if it's only for 5 minutes. Until Friday my love.'_

"… and he knows that I'm performing… What the hell does he want from me? I can't take it anymore, I should just fricken call the police or something…" I covered my face with my hands. What a way to start off the week. Friday is the freaking dance and I already forgot this week was spirit week.

"Miiiiiilllleeeeyyyyy…" a voice called my name in the hallway.

I was this close to tears when I turned around finding Lilly skipping into the class room wearing her PJ's. Once she saw me, she stopped in her tracks. I guess she could tell that I was about to cry, and soon I felt the tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Miley, what's wrong?" She rushed over and wrapped her arms around me.

I felt around my desk for the letter and passed it to her. She lay a hand on my head as she took the letter with her other hand.

I silently cried into her chest as she read it. Hearing her gasp, I looked up at her and seeing that she was shocked.

"Miley! Please can you just do something about it? I'm scared for you, I don't want this freak to hurt you." she put the paper down and looked at me.

"I know Lilly, I want to tell someone, I'm just afraid that I won't be able to live the normal life if I told someone." I looked down slouching lacing my hands together on my lap.

"Think of this, what is more important, being safe by telling someone, or going through this and getting hurt or raped. He wants to do something to you Miley, I just don't want to see you get hurt." she said and sat down on the table next to me.

"I know Lilly, and I know what you want me to say. I know I should tell the police or my dad, but if I my dad, he'll tell the police. If I tell the police, they'll tell the whole world who I am. This is such a good secret, but who ever I tell may tell someone and I don't want to end it like this yet." I said and placed my head down on the desk.

---------------------------------------------

After school and the meeting I walked to home alone. I couldn't talk to Jake the whole day. He didn't come in because he had a photo shoot and a filming for one of his episodes for Zombie High.

I entered my house and found David in there cooking with my dad. They were singing to one of my dad's old songs back when my dad was famous.

"Hey Miley, welcome home." David said as I walked in the house.

"School is going good I guess." I replied and sat down on the counter tables.

"I hope Jarren isn't causing much trouble for you and your friends." He said as he sprinkled some salt on the pan of food he was cooking.

"No, not at all." I lied. 'Jarren, also known as Scary Beautiful, is the reason why there are so much problems between Jake and I.' I said to myself and tapped my fingers on the countertop.

"Hey Miles, do you have a partner for your homecoming? Maybe you can take Jarren as your date." My dad suggested.

"That would be a superb idea. Please Miley, take him." David said and nodded his head.

"Sorry, Jake is taking me because he's my partner for homecoming court." I replied and stood up.

"Aw, shucks." David snapped his fingers.

The phone started to ring and my dad wiped his hands on his apron and walked into his office to answer it.

"So Miley, do you have any interest in my son?" David said and walked next to me putting his arm around my shoulders squeezing my arm.

"Uhh… No, sorry. I kind of got my eye on someone else." I forced myself to smile. This is weird.

"Ohh that would break his heart, I think he likes you, maybe you could give him a chance you know?" David said and tightened his hand against my shoulder.

"I don't know, I'll think about it." I winced in pain, he was hurting me. "Well I'm going upstairs to do my homework, I'll see you later." I said and shook my arm my way away from him headed upstairs.

------------------------------------

It was about 11 at night when I heard someone knocking on my window. I walked over to it and slightly opened it seeing Jake hanging from the side of the window sill.

"Miley, let me in." Jake said and I fully opened it up.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked as he entered. I hugged myself feeling kind of naked wearing this top and shorts.

"I wanted to talk to you, I was so busy, so I came here right after work. I knew your dad would be mad at me for visiting this late and I wanted to see you before I go to sleep." he said as he shut my window.

'Aww, he wanted to see me.' I grinned as he said that. He can be really sweet at times.

He turned around and his eyes widened as he saw me. "Is that what you wore today for PJ day?"

"No, I forgot today was pajama day and I wouldn't wear something this revealing to school." I gave him a weird face and walked backwards until hitting my bed.

He chuckled and walked forward until he was right in front of me. "For some reason something told me that you were feeling troubled, but you don't seem like it right now." put his hand on my cheek.

I looked up at him and frowned. "Yeah, something is getting me worried. I read the letter you found in my locker and it made me break down in front of Lilly."

"What did it say?" He asked with a more serious voice this time.

"It said that he couldn't wait to spend time with me and I have to do whatever he wants to do to me. I have to meet him after my first break when I sing as Hannah at the dance." I said in a small voice.

He was quiet for a few seconds and I saw his facial expressions. You could see that he wanted to say something, but he couldn't say it.

"Jake…" I said and held his hand.

"I don't know what to say. I want to report this and yet you don't want your secret to be exposed. You're going through a lot right now, and when you're ready, tell someone before it actually happens." he said. "I know you're not ready to tell anyone your secret, but sooner or later you'll have to tell someone."

'Wow, I can't believe he's holding back just because of me.' I said to myself and lifted my hand up until it reached the collar of his shirt. I pulled him down and kissed him.

As I kissed him and thought about it. I pulled back and said "Thanks Jake, you're always so supportive. Maybe I'll tell my dad tomorrow."

"Okay, just do it when you're ready, but I better go now, my parents are probably worried for me." He said, but I pulled him down into another kiss. He put his hand on my back and leaned forward until I lay on my back.

**A/N **Hope you liked it lol… will Miley get to tell her dad about it? Oh and if you guys think you know who it is, keep it to yourself lol.

**try-to-sing-with-a-smile: **Hey, well I'm almost done with my sequel with "PO" and yeah lol… I know I said I was going to put it up last week, but I'll try put it up this week. I'm still not sure if I should put the story line like that.


	13. So Close

**Chapter 13**

**So Close**

I woke up at around 5 in the morning when I felt something wrap around my waist. I squinted down seeing a body moving next to me. 'What?' I asked myself and sat up to turn on the lamp beside me.

I rubbed my eyes so that the blurriness would go away and saw Jake Ryan sound asleep. Then it all came back to me. 'He came over and I told him what happened and then we kissed and then… after that it was just a blur.' I lifted up my blanket just incase and saw that I was still fully clothed. 'Thank God!' I said and put my hands on my chest breathing in and out deeply.

"Jake." I whispered and shook him a little.

"Wait, five more minutes mom." Jake said with his words slurred and turned around with his back facing me.

'Hmm…' I said and got out of bed. I walked around the bed and kneeled down next to him. My face was just inches apart from him and I studied his face. 'He looks so peaceful, like he's never slept like this in forever.' I pushed back a few strands behind my ears and leaned in for a kiss.

I felt him jump a little and lean more into this kiss. I pulled back and saw him smile.

"Morning." he said.

"Morning. Now you have to get out of here before my dad wakes up." I stood up and pulled him up from my bed.

"But…" Jake started looking confused. He faced me and started to show me the puppy dog pout.

'Aww! No Miley, snap out of it you're not going to fall for this!' I thought to myself and shook my head. "When you were going to leave last night you said your parents were going to be worried aren't they worried now like so close to sending out a search team?" I took a deep breath and then I said. "Then we made out a few times and we fell asleep, which was a total accident. If you don't get out now and my dad comes by seeing you sleeping here, my ass is going to be kicked and my dad and brother might murder you so leave." I pushed Jake toward the window.

"Fine, I'll see you later in school then." Jake said and smiled at me before going out of the window. I closed the window and watched him run across the driveway and on to the side walk.

------------------------------------------

When I walked into school, I found a few people gathering up at the bulletin board. I guess they were promoting for the dance because there was a poster of Hannah Montana on the board saying that she'll sing a few songs.

I smiled at how so many people took the forms from the table next to the board and hearing many people saying that they were excited.

I walked away and headed for Mr. Grayson's class finding Jake there with his guitar case and him looking through a few papers.

"Hey Jakey." I sat down next to him trying to look at what he was reading.

"Hi Miley, don t look." he said instantly and pulled away the papers from my sight.

"What is that?" I asked and he started to blush.

"Just a song I wrote. Maybe I'll sing it at the dance, I have to ask Ms. Allen if she'll approve." He said.

"Hey Jake, Hey Miley." We both turned our heads looking at the people who just said our names.

"Lilly, Oliver what's wrong with you?" I asked as they came inside dancing. Oliver winded Lilly and then swung her out sending her twirling out until she almost fell over my legs, which Jake and I caught her.

"Sorry, we were trying to perfect our spins." Lilly said as Oliver helped her up from our arms.

"You will never get it." Jake said as he held in her laugh.

"We will too." Oliver said whining like a girl.

I was about to laugh when something caught my eye by the door. I turned to the door and it looked like someone was watching us. I stood up and walked toward the door, but as I did this Jarren walked in.

I bumped into him and he blushed madly. "Sorry Miley." He kept his head down and walked to the other side of the room and sat down at the desk there.

"What's his problem?" I asked myself and remembered what David said the day before about him maybe crushing on me. 'Ohh… maybe that's it.' I stuck my tongue out and turned around with Jake, Oliver, and Lilly's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked and laughed as I sat down.

--------------------------------

After school Jake left early to go talk to Ma. Allen about the song he's going to sing for me so Lilly, Oliver, and I just walked around. We have about 5 minutes until we had to actually go to the meeting.

"I'm bored, can we just go already?" Oliver asked and Lilly slapped him across the shoulder. Not yet hello, Miley shouldn't hear Jake's song, she should be surprised." Lilly said as we walked down the hallway toward the gym.

"Well, we're already going there so why not just go. I mean I will still be surprised I just want to sit down, my legs are killing me." I lied. I want to hear Jake's song that he wants to sing to me.

"Fine, I guess." Lilly said and look down, I know she doesn't want to hear the song because I over heard Jake tell Lilly to keep me away from the gym until 3:00 and it was 2:55 right now.

Nearing the gym we could hear his guitar and him singing. I stopped dead in my tracks to hear what he was saying.

"Where are you?  
I've going to look all over the world baby  
'Cuz I know you are out there  
I know this might sound crazy,  
But I think I love you  
Where are you?"

"Aww!" Lilly and I said once he stopped playing and singing to his song.

I was grinning from ear to ear. 'That was so cute! I can't wait to hear the whole song!' I said to myself and started jumping like a maniac.

"Oh my gosh Miley, calm down it's just a song." Oliver said sounding a little jealous. I guess it was the fact that even Lilly loved what she heard and she was grinning as well.

"Aww is someone jealous?" I hear myself say and found Oliver's face turning red.

"No I'm not." Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and headed toward the entrance of the gym.

"Aww! I'm sorry Oliver, I loved it yeah, don't worry you'll always be better than him." Lilly said and kissed Oliver on the cheek.

'Weird, they're always so lovey dovey ever since they won the spots' I shook my head and opened the doors to the gym.

Seeing Jake sitting on the bench holding his guitar, He looked a little sad, but once he saw me, he smiled, you could tell it was a forced smile though.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked and sat next to him on the bench.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong." He laughed and put his guitar next to him and turned his body to him.

"Jake, I can tell something is wrong, you don't need to fake it." I said and he frowned.

"Okay, I can never lie to you." he took in a deep breath and said. "Ms. Allen said that my song was too sappy so I can't sing it to you on Friday. Oh well, I have another song anyways."

"That sucks. Ohh well, I can't wait to hear that song." I smiled at him and Ms. Allen came inside once again.

"Sorry Jake, but I looked over the other song and I really like the second one, but wouldn't your girlfriend be jealous of you for singing this song?" she asked and gave Jake a piece of paper I'm guessing was the lyrics of the song he will be singing on Friday.

"Nah, I think she'll be happy to hear it." he said and put the papers in his bag which was behind him.

"Okay, well anyway, lets get this rehearsal over with!" Ms. Allen said and walked over to the stereo which was on a table next to Jake and turned it on.

--------------------------------

After rehearsals for the homecoming thing, I had to go to rehearsals for the thing on Friday with me singing as Hannah. My dad picked me up with the limo in front of school and everyone except Jake, Oliver, and Lilly were shocked seeing me being picked up with this kind of ride.

Once we got to the studio, I had my wig on of course and I walked in with my band there.

"Hey Hannah!" Everyone said even the people working the sound systems.

"Hey ya'll, now come on and lets get this over with. I have some plans to do tonight." I said and soon we started to get things over with.

I was only performing 3 of my songs and 2 other songs that were requested from Ms. Allen. Oh what fun memorizing more crap.

About 3 hours later we were on our way back home. I remember I told Jake that I was going to tell my dad about this issue today. Sitting in the limo and fumbling with my cell phone, I looked over at my dad nervously.

"D-Dad." I started, but I couldn't get myself to say it.

"Yeah bud?" He asked and put his arm around my shoulders.

"W-well… uhh…" I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and bit the inside of my cheek.

"What is it?" he asked once again and I looked up at him. He had this concern look in his eyes.

"Uhh… I just wanted to say that…" I wiped my nose seeing tiny spots of sweat on it.

"Yes?" He asked once again and I hesitated for a second.

"I just wanted to say that in school… there's this person that's been sending…" my head started to throb. I hate this right now and I'm scared of what he would say so I said. "…Lilly boxes of chocolate which is getting Oliver worried that she would break up with him. What should he do?" I let out a small giggle. I only laugh like that when I lie and I hope that he didn't notice it.

"Well, just tell him that nothing bad will happen and Lilly isn't mean and would leave him for some stranger. Don't worry bud, your friends will work this out."

"Thanks dad." I said and felt mad at myself for lying to my dad. 'Damn, I can't say it. I'm _so close _to telling him yet I'm scared… I'll just tell him another time I guess.' I frowned and just felt so let down and we finally reached the house.

**A/N: **Okay, well got all projects done and I'm so happy haha. Hope you liked this chapter. Well thank you for reviewing and reading and all that... I only picked the song "Where Are You" because the title of this fic reminds me of the song lol... anyways hope you liked it :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, the characters, or the lyrics to Where are you. 


	14. Getting Ready

**A/N **I know the past few chapters have been boring, but this is where it all starts lol. So yeah it's almost coming to an end.

**Chapter 14**

**Getting Ready**

It's been two days since I chickened out on telling my dad about my problem with the whole blackmail and stalker. I just couldn't get myself to tell him and tomorrow is the homecoming, the day when everything happens. I'm too scared. I just want to blow this over and not go to the homecoming at all, but I know I will disappoint Ms. Allen and the whole school body!

I sat in front of my piano and started to play on it. I pounded my fingers against the keys just letting out all my anger. I felt something move behind me, but I ignored it and continued on playing the piano.

"Miles what's wrong?" I hear a voice behind me say and I jumped from my spot. I stopped playing and turned around to see my dad standing there with his hands in his pockets looking at me worriedly.

"Nothings wrong dad, just feeling a little bored." I said and slouched playing the piano once again.

"Come on bud, I know that there's something on your mind that you want to talk about." Dad said and sat down next to me.

"No don't worry dad, nothing is…" I stopped playing once again and turned to him.

"Miley, don't lie to me. You always play the piano whenever you're mad or have a problem when you have nothing to rehearse for." Dad said and cupped my face looking down at me.

'Dad's smart. He knows these things. Maybe I should come clean now?' I thought to myself and sucked on my bottom lip.

"Dad, have you ever had something happen to you that you didn't want happen and its supposed to happen like another day or something and you told someone you were going to tell someone about it but then you couldn't tell a person about it because you were scared and if you did then the person would just freak out or something?" I rambled. I didn't know what I was saying. I was just saying whatever came up in my mind.

"What?" he asked and pulled his hands away from my face.

"Can we talk about this later? I don't know what I'm talking about." I said.

"Okay, but you know that I'm always going to be here for you. You can talk to me anytime, just come up to me when you're ready." Dad said and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah daddy." I replied and he stood up and walked up the stairs.

'What am I going to do now?' I asked myself and soon pounded on the keyboard to the song I Got Nerve hopefully this song will make me feel better.

-----------------------------------

Today is Friday. Friday the day of the homecoming and the day that I am supposed to meet "him". I walked into the gym for one final rehearsal before tonight. I was partly excited and partly scared at the same time because of all the events that's going to happen on this night.

"Miley! I heard that a photographer is going to be here tonight to take pictures of Hannah's performances, is that true?" Lilly said once she came up to me.

"I don't know. Maybe. My dads going to be here tonight as Hannah's manager so I don't really know yet." I said dully and passed this big poster to this one guy that is in the student government.

"Darn. Ohh well. Hey Miley, I'm going to your house after school to get ready okay? My mom dropped of my dress at your house already so we can get ready together." Lilly said with a high pitched voice.

"Sure, that will be fun." I said with no excitement in my voice.

"Miley, is something wrong?" Lilly asked me and pulled me aside from where everyone was.

I sighed. "Do you know what will happen right after I perform?" I asked her.

"Jake is going to sing." She said and sat down on the bench.

"And… that's when I have to meet the freak." I said and sat down next to her.

"You mean…" she started and covered her mouth with her eyes bugging out of her eye sockets.

"Yeah, I didn't tell my dad yet. I'll tell him before I go, maybe, I'm not sure yet. I know that I have to tell him before it happens. I know that there will be police around because of Hannah." I whispered.

"You idiot, do it before it happens." Lilly said and soon practice started.

-----------------------------------

Lilly and I were putting on out pink dresses. My dress was a pink tube dress with a ruffled hem and cinched sides with a tie. The dress hugged my body perfectly showing the curves and with a simple design of glitters on the top of the dress, it just went perfect with everything else. My metallic pink stiletto heel with rhinestone buckles went perfect with my dress.

I thought that nothing could get in my way today, but remembering the fact that I had to meet that guy just got me bothered once again.

"Miley, you're so pretty!" Lilly said awestruck at how perfect I looked.

"Lilly, you are too!" I exclaimed looking at her pink halter dress, also with an asymmetric hem, but with rhinestones and glitter on the dress. Her light pink 2 inch stiletto heels with a clear ankle strap also looked perfect with her dress. She just looked so amazing.

"Thanks, now let's go, we had to be there by 5:00 and it's already 5:30." she laughed and tripped trying to walk out of the room.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay Lilly?" I asked and helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm still not used to wearing heels. I still don't understand how you can handle wearing these." She laughed it off as we walked down stairs.

"Dad lets go!" I shouted once we reached the bottom steps.

"Okay Miley, I… whoa…" My dad said as he came out from his office and into the living room seeing both Lilly and I fully dressed and prettified. "You both look so amazing, I should take pictures!" Dad said getting the camera from the closet.

"No dad, come on, we're late!" I said as he took a few shots at us.

"Wait, one more, now smile." he said and laughed as Lilly and I did weird poses.

"Okay, I have your Hannah getup in the car already so let's go and get this over with." My dad said and we walked outside to the car and got to school.

**A/N **okay next part will have more detail on what is going to happen. I know this chapter was yet again boring lol, but i had to start it off somewhere. The next part lets just say that things are going to happen. So please keep on reading and thanks for the reviews!

Happy Birthday to Miley Cyrus and Happy Thanksgiving you guys! Eat alot and have fun lol.


	15. Who Are You?

**Chapter 15**

**Who Are You?**

We walked into the gym and it was covered in blue and white streamers and blue and white balloons. We found Ms. Allen and the rest of the people on the court sitting along the benches talking.

"Sorry we're late Ms. Allen, we were busy." Lilly said. She was struggling walking quickly toward Ms. Allen. She kept on tripping over her own feet and it was funny seeing her like this.

I waved at Jake and he waved back. He looked really hot tonight wearing a long sleeve white button down shirt with black vertical pinstripes and this awesome design coming from his back to the front up to the collar.

"Okay, at 6:30, we will say your name and as they say your name, you walk forward and go to the stage and seat in your seat like what we did in practice. Then, the boys will do their little dance and then Jake will sing. After Jake sings, you all will come off stage and Hannah Montana will sing!" Ms. Allen said. As she said Hannah Montana, there was a little spark in her voice like she was excited.

"Okay, here we go. Everyone, get in the room across the gym and wait there. We won't want anyone seeing you!" Ms. Allen said with a tune in her voice.

We walked in the room across of the gym which was the girls' locker room. Lilly and I were hanging out at my locker and watched the other girls get nervous.

"This is weird. They're all like having panic attacks." Lilly said as she watched Kayla put a paper bag against her mouth and breathe in and out from it.

"That's how most people are when they're nervous. Its shocking that you're not nervous, I mean if I was you, I would be nervous as heck." I told Lilly and smiled at Jake. He looked a little nervous, but he wasn't showing it. He kept on cracking his knuckles which was a definite sign that he was nervous.

"Well, I got over it when I was on for the talent show." she smirked and opened and closed a locker that was in front of her.

"Remember when you told me that you laugh and have hi…" I was about to say hiccups when Lilly covered my mouth.

"Shut up." She said. She sounded serious this time and I started to laugh.

The door shot opened. "Kids, its time!" Ms. Allen said excitedly and made us go in a line from our grades. From the front of the door stood Justin Neilson and Kayla Lee, behind them were Michael Jenson and Lori Platt, then Mark Miranda and Katie Kaiue, then Lilly and Oliver, and finally Jake and I.

As we were walking out to the gym, Jake and I started to talk. This was the only time we talked today because we were both busy with out own things.

"Miley, did you ever get around to telling your dad?" He asked as he hooked his arm with my arm.

'What do I say?' I asked myself and looked down. "Jake… I…" I started, but soon we hear Justin and Kayla's name be called to go on stage.

"Yes?" Jake said ignoring the people talking as Justin and Kayla started walking.

"I couldn't. I tried, but I couldn't." I started to eat away my lip gloss.

"Miley… what are you going to do now?" He asked. He looked scared for me, but he tried to cover it with a smile as people took pictures of us.

"I don't know. Since there are police here, maybe I'll tell them." I said and soon Lilly and Oliver started to walk forward to claim their seats on the stage.

"Oliver Oscar Oken is a 9th grader here at Seaview Middle School. He likes to tell jokes and loves to listen to Hannah Montana. He calls himself Smoken Oken and loves to hang out with his girlfriend." Jayse, one of the emcee's for the dance announced.

"Lillian Truscott is also a 9th grader at Seaview Middle School. She likes to go on her skate board and she loves cheerleading. She also loves Hannah Montana and on her free time she loves to knit." the second emcee, Kristy, said.

"Here we go." Jake said and showed a big smile as cameras flashed non stop for us.

"Now, presenting your King and Queen of Seaview Middle Schools 2006-2007 Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart!" Jayse said and everyone clapped. "Jake Ryan plays Feridedko (dunno spelling) on Zombie high and is dating the beloved Hannah Montana. He likes to play his guitar and write music on his free time."

"Miley Stewart also loves to write music and sing on her free time. She is known to be the brightest and one of the sweetest students in school. She is also a very big fan of Hannah Montana and loves to shop." Katie announced.

We slowly walked toward the stage waving and walking through the center of the gym. Once we climbed the stairs, we stood in the center of the stage over looking the students.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet your homecoming court." Jayse and Katie announced together.

"Principal Fisher, we ask if you could come up and crown the Queen." Jayse said and soon Principal Fisher came on stage.

He held a crown in his hand and put it on my hair. "Congratulations Miley." He whispered in my ear and hugged me.

"Thanks." I said and felt myself blush.

He shook Jakes hand and soon, hugged the rest of the group. We sat down on chairs that were aligned on the stage, but there weren't any chairs for the boys, which was kind of weird.

"Okay, we got a special treat for all you all. Now I ask if all the students stand along the walls of the gym, or just get out of the center of the gym and we will start this." everyone moved and stood along the walls. "The boys of the court are going to perform for you with Jake Ryan singing a song that he had written… throw your hands up for the boys!"

"What are they doing?" I asked Lilly and she shrugged.

"I don't know I never knew they even practiced for this sort of thing." Lilly said and we stayed quiet watching what was going to happen next.

Jake and the rest of the boys including Oliver took microphones and roses from Jayse and soon a back track of a guitar started to play. Jake, Oliver, Mark, Michael, and Justin stood in the center of the gym and they were facing us. Jake started to sing.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful  
I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through_

"Aww!" The five of us said and soon the boys came in and sang with Jake.

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

'Oh my gosh!' I covered my mouth with my hand. 'I think I'm going to cry!' I thought to myself and turned to Lilly who looked like she was tearing.

I felt like my problems went away right then, but remembering that right after I perform tonight, I'll have to go meet that person that found out. I shook my head trying to forget what was about to happen in about 30 minutes, but it stuck to me.

The song was almost over and the boys climbed the stairs and stood in front of their partners. They kneeled down in front of us and I looked down at Jake and smiled at him.  
_  
I will be right there for you 'til the end, the end of time_

He gave me the flower and took my free hand and placed it in front of his face.  
_  
Please be mine_

Once he sang the last line, he kissed the back of my hand.

You could hear the crowd screaming at this time and I guess they really liked the performance. Once the boys finished singing, they pulled us girls off of the stage and the people in the student government took the chairs off of the stage.

I quickly ran for the locker room hoping that no one would see me and met Brandi, one of my dancers, there. Her eyes brighten up as she saw me and jumped.

"Miley, I thought you wouldn't have made it." Brandi said and let out a sigh of relief. Passed me the bag with my wig and dress.

"Can you help me unzip this dress?" I asked her and she unzipped it.

I quickly changed out of my dress and put on another dress, but this one was a sparkly red dress and I kept on my heels. I didn't care if I was wearing them, I only have a limited time before I had to go on.

I started to think about what will happen after I perform my songs and I started to feel nauseous. She pushed me down on the bench. "Brandi, can I tell you something?" I asked as she helped me get my wig on.

"Sure, just hurry we have a few minutes left." She said as she tied up my hair.

"I… there's… there's this person that knows who I am." I finally let out.

She dropped my wig. "You mean, you as in…"

"Yeah, they know that I'm Hannah, or Miley, or whatever and they said that they won't tell anyone if I meet them once I have my first break." I said. I don't know how come I can trust Brandi so much. I guess it's because I've known her forever and she is like a sister to me.

"What are you going to do? Did you tell your dad?" she asked as she picked up my wig.

"No, I didn't yet. I got scared whenever I tried to tell him, but I just couldn't." I said and started to put on a pink shade of lip stick.

"Miley, I want you to tell your dad after you perform. Whatever the guy has planned, he might hurt you and you don't know how far he will go." you could hear her voice trembling as if she was scared for me.

"I know I want to and I will. But if I don't get around to it, can you please tell him for me?" I asked her.

She fastened the wig on and stood up from the bench. "Yeah, I will. Let's get this dance going." she tried her best to show her excitement, but you could clearly hear that she wasn't excited anymore.

We walked out of the gym and ran for the stage. I could hear screaming and cheering trailing behind me as I walked up the stage. I took the microphone from Jake, I guess he was putting on another show so I gave him a quick hug before turning to the crowd.

People were in all in the center of the gym trying to get as close as the stage as possible, I'm guessing so that I would like touch their hands or something? Anyway I looked at my microphone and remembered that I was supposed to sing two songs that Ms. Allen requested.

"Okay everyone, how are ya'll doing? Having fun at the dance?" everyone screamed.

"So congrats to the homecoming people." I waved at the side where Lilly and the rest stood and then Kayla screamed as I pointed to her. "Anyway, Ms. Allen said that she wanted me to sing these two songs before I sing my own songs. Hope you enjoy, this song is called Girl Next Door." I said and soon the tune started to play.

As I sang the song everyone jumped up and down singing along. I never knew so much people liked this song but I guess they would. My dancers and band didn't need to play for my first two songs because I had the back track playing. Then my next song started to play.

"This song is called How Long." I said before I started to sing.

As the song played, thoughts ran through my mind about meeting the blakmailer. 'What should I so when I meet him? I know I will tell my dad after this song, but what should I do? Ugh that's what happens when you always put things off.'

I looked through the crowd and saw Lilly and Oliver in the center slow dancing to the song. I saw Jarren there, and he was closely watching me as if he was studying every move I made. Hardly anyone was slow dancing, but still there were about 15 couples dancing and the rest were on the side watching me. I looked by the DJ and found Jake there. He was watching me sing and smiled at me once he caught my eye.

_Tell me how long  
'Till I'm not just dreaming  
How long, 'til somebody cares  
How long, 'til I meet an angel  
And give him my heart  
When can I start  
How long 'till I fall in love  
How long 'till I fall in love...  
How long 'till I fall in love...  
How long 'till I fall in love..._

As I sang the last few lines of the song, then I started to panic. In just a matter of minutes is when it all happens and I'm scared. The song ended and everyone cheered and clapped for me.

"Thank you everyone, now I will take a short break, but here comes my boyfriend, Jake Ryan, singing another song so everyone give a hand for Jake Ryan!" I said and turned as he walked on stage.

He kissed me on the cheek and whispered. "Don't forget to tell your dad right now okay?" he looked at me and I nodded. I handed him the microphone and headed off the stage to the side.

I went behind the stage where my dad was supposed to be, but I couldn't find him. I did find my drummer, Ryan. "Hey Ryan, did you see my dad?"

"No, I think he went outside." Ryan said.

"Okay thank you. I said and walked by the back doors. Before I walked outside, I could hear Jake singing. I paused for a second to listen and it sounded like he was singing the chorus of the song.

_I'm lost without you here in my arms  
It's true what they say you don't know if you truly love someone till they are gone  
Don't tell me you didn't belong because I had a place for you in my heart  
And no one can replace it  
You were so wonderful that I gave it my all from the start  
So I need you in my arms_

I smiled to myself. 'He's so talented.' I said to myself and walked out of the gym.

I looked around but found no one there. "What the heck? Where's dad?" I said out loud and walked around for a second. Soon, I felt like someone was following me, but no one was there. I kept on turning around paranoid that someone was watching me or following me, but once again no one was there.

"Dad?" I called out, but no one answered back. "Maybe he's inside?" I asked myself and I started to head for the back door of the gym. I was almost there when I felt a hand cover my mouth and pulled me aside.

I started to panic and the person wrapped their other arm around my waist bringing me close to the person's body.

I tried to shake myself off of the person, but the persons grip tightened against my waist. The person pulled me against the wall of the gym and I felt the person's hot breath against my neck.

"Hello Hannah Montana, or should I say Miley Stewart."

I started to panic feeling scared like I was about to die.

"Don't be scared." he whispered in my ear.

I started to shake and soon he removed his hand from my mouth.

"Who are you?" I asked and felt his finger touch my temple and moved down my cheek, to my neck, then to the center of my chest rotating the tip of his finger against my chest.

"Do you really want to know?" he whispered once again. This time I felt his lips touch my bare neck and he was breathing in deeply.

I shivered to his touch. "Y-y-yessss" I whispered and closed my eyes. I was beyond scared. I was petrified.

"Turn around then." he whispered once again breathing in deeply taking in my scent. "Mmm, you smell good."

I forced my legs to move and he kept his arm around me, but removed his finger from my chest. I finally turned around. I looked at him, but I couldn't see his face. It was too dark.

"I-I can't see you." I said and looked down.

"Fine." he said and pulled me with him as he went into the light.

"Oh my god." I said out loud as I saw his face.

**A/N **LOL okay I will leave it like that. I have to go a family thing LOL hope you enjoyed it and keep on reading if you want to know who it is LOL I'm sorry but you're like this close into finding out who it is.

And while I was writing this, omg, we had an earthquake and I was like I freaked out and stupid me, the first thing I thought about during the earthquake was that I had to save this document before I went outside haha. I'm so dumb. But it was a small one so I'm all good LOL.

Anyway, have a fun Thanksgiving and once again Happy Birthday to Miley Cyrus and Lucas Grabeel.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters. I don't own the lyrics/songs used in this story. 


	16. Looking For Miley

**A/N** I'm sorry for leaving it like that in the other chapter lol so don't kill me! Sorry that it took me forever to upload. I had some issues and yeah… anyways enjoy

**Chapter 16**

**Looking For Miley**

_You were so wonderful that I gave it my all  
I'm lost without you here in my arms  
It's true what they say you don't know if you truly love someone till they are gone_

Jake Ryan sang soon everyone clapped. The DJ put on a song that got everyone dancing and jumping around as Jake left the stage. He walked behind the stage and found Brandi there sitting on one of the chairs looking at her cell phone.

"Hey Brandi, did you see Miley?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"No, I think she went to look for her dad." She said not looking up from her cell phone.

"But… isn't that her dad right there?" Jake asked and pointed behind Brandi.

Brandi looked up and turned around finding Robbie Ray talking to Ryan, the drummer, and Jeff, the guitarist.

"Oh my gosh!" Brandi said and jumped up. "Miley didn't…" She looked down and her eyes widened

"If she's not with Mr. Stewart… then she must be…" Jake said and his eyes shot open as well.

"Did Miley tell you what happened?" Brandi asked sounding a little scared. She started to bite her perfect nails.

"Yeah she did a couple of weeks ago. Do you think she actually went and met the person?" Jake asked and started to fidget.

"Maybe, I don't know oh my gosh!" Brandi said and now fully freaked out.

"Now, Brandi, I want you to calm down and tell Mr. Stewart what is happening. I'm going to look for her." Jake said.

"Okay." Brandi said and quickly walked to Robbie Ray as Jake ran the other way toward the main entrance of the gym.

Jake found Oliver and Lilly in the hallway talking near the water fountains, but Miley wasn't with them either.

"Oliver, Lilly, Miley's missing!" Jake shouted and Lilly jumped.

"You don't think…" Lilly started and covered her mouth as Jake nodded.

"No… she cant…" Oliver started and clenched his hands.

"I think she may have. I'm gunna go look for her, help please!" Jake said and left them. He walked along the hallways of the school looking in the classrooms.

Having no luck finding Miley in the school, Jake walked back to the gym and saw Jarren lurking around the entrance. He had his hands in his pockets and paced back and forth looking at the ground

"Jarren you freak, where the hell is Miley?" Jake shouted running toward Jarren pushing him against the wall.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jarren said trying to push Jake back.

"I'm not gunna do shit to you unless you don't tell me where the hell Miley is!" Jake said he was angry and he grasp on Jarren's shirt lifting him up.

"Damn just shut the hell up and listen to me. I didn't do shit to Miley, but I know might have." Jarren said and Jake loosened his grip on Jarren. "I've been trying to tell you and her since last week and you told me to stay the away from her."

"Tell us about what?" Jake asked softening up a bit.

"I know what's going on and I know who it is." Jarren said.

"So you're not the…" Jake started but was cut off.

"Yeah I'm not the person that's blackmailing Miley, I found out everything about Miley last week and I wanted to help you out, but you didn't want me to help you. Now, if you let me go, I could help you save her from what the person has planned for Miley." Jarren said and Jake let go of him.

"How do you know everything about Miley?" Jake asked and Jarren started to walk back in the gym with Jake following him.

"Lets just say I know someone really close that's been keeping an eye out for Miley and I accidentally found out when I was looking through a box full of papers." Was all Jarren said and they walked behind the stage to ask around.

---------------------------

"Oh my god." I said out loud as I saw his face.

"Are you surprised to see that its me?" he grinned at let go of me for a second.

I covered my mouth with my hand. "Get away from me." I said as I slowly backed away. 'I didn't know that it was him, he was so nice to me! How can my dads best friend betray him! That's so….' I shook my head not wanting to believe it.

"Haha, do you think its going to be easy for you to just get away from me like that? We still didn't do anything to make me keep my mouth shut." he said and tried to grab me when I started to run for the door.

I think I wasn't going fast enough because I felt his huge hands grip at my waist and threw me against the wall.

I shrieked as he did this to me. How can someone like him be this cruel?

He took both my hands and pinned me against the wall. He placed them beside my head and stared d own at me.

"Let me go David!" I screamed trying to pull my hands away from him and he laughed.  
(whoever thought it was David, you are all smart lol)

"Not until I get what I want." he said his face narrowed toward mines. "You're so damn pretty. You look exactly like your mother. If only she didn't leave me to go with your father, maybe I wouldn't be this twist minded."

'Oh my god, I'm gunna die!' I cried to myself and shook my head. 'He loved mom and the only reason why he's doing this to me is because I look like mom and to get back at my family, he's going to hurt me. I don't deserve this! Its not my fault!' I shut my eyes tightly. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I turned my head away from his face afraid at what he was going to do with me.

"Lets take off this wig and see your beautiful brown hair." he said and raised my hands up on the wall and help both of my hands with one hand. He ran his free hand through my wig, took a hand full of hand, and jerked if off of my head.

"Ow…" I gasped and my brown hair loosened itself from the bun and flowed down my back. I opened my eyes and looked hungrily at me.

"Now, you look exactly like your mother. Oh how I miss her so much." he said and placed his finger below my chin and lifted my head up so that I would be looking at him straight in the eye.

Then it hit me. 'This explains so much! When I first met him, he said that I looked like my mom, in the last letter he gave me, he called me "beautiful little girl", and that weird hug he gave me that other day. How come I couldn't see it before?' I started to cry harder.

"Don't cry." He said and wiped away my tears which made me cry even more. He pushed his body as close to mines and inched his face.

"Why are you doing this to me." I whispered as he lightly pressed his lips against my cheek.

He ignored me and trailed kisses down my neck. He started to suck on the skin that joined my neck and my shoulder together as his hand went from my back down to my butt.

"No!" I screamed and kicked him where it hurts. I pushed him off me as he fell on the ground holding his crotch groaning in pain.

"Ow you bitch!" He said rolling around the ground.

I started to run for the door and I looked behind me and he was going after me once again.

--------------------------------------

"How did you even find out about it?" Jake asked Jarren as they headed toward the back of the stage.

"Well, I was looking through a box of papers in my dads office when at the bottom I found a few pictures of you and Hannah kissing. Then I found a picture of Miley wearing what Hannah was wearing and Miley had a wig and you were kissing . I put it together and realized that the only reason why you and Miley were so close was because Miley is Hannah and you were dating both Miley and Hannah." Jarren said quickly.

"So you mean, the blackmailer person is your father?" Jake asked. He looked even more concerned to find out that it was David.

"Apparently, yes. I'm not happy about it because Miley is our age and he's really old, but I was looking through a few photographs and he had a thing for Miley's mom and Miley looks exactly like her mother."

Once Jake and Jarren went behind the stage, they saw Mr. Stewart talking to the police that were there for Hannah Montana.

"Mr. Montana!" Jake shouted and Robbie Ray looked at them.

"Any sign of her?" He asked and Jake shook his head. "What's happening to my little girl?" Robbie said as he broke down a little.

"We'll go look for her Mr. Montana. You just stay here and we'll be looking around for her. We're going to block all exits so that no one would enter nor leave the gym." The police man said and left the back area.

"Calm down Mr. Stewart, Jarren will tell you what he knows, for now I'll go look for Miley." Jake said and left Jarren with Mr. Stewart.

"Jake!" someone called and Jake turned around to find Miley's drummer behind him.

"What is it, I have no time!" Jake shouted and Ryan ran for Jake.

"I think I know where Miley might be. Last I saw her, she was heading out the back door of the gym." he said as soon as he caught up with Jake.

"Thank you man." Jake said and looked around behind the stage finding the door of the gym slightly opened.

Jake ran for the door and heard someone scream "No!"

"Miley?" Jake called and pushed the back door open.

**A/N** Did he find Miley? I'll update as soon as I can. I have a thing I have to go to tonight. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was so creeped out when I wrote the Miley/David parts lmao so many wrong reasons. Why cant David just leave her alone? Ahh pissing me off. LOL

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso:** Don't kill me please! I'm sorry! lol

**Gilmoregirl316:** No I live in Hawaii and we've or the main island has been having many after shocks after the big one last month. On Thursday the main island had a 5.0 and it barely hit the island I live on like a small shock that lasted for a couple seconds.

**Jenny1991:** If I made a sequel to this, I dunno what to write about lol.


	17. Best of Both Worlds

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Lyrics or songs used in this story. :(**  
**

* * *

**What happened before:**

_I started to run for the door and I looked behind me and he was going after me once again._

_------------------------_

_Jake ran for the door and heard someone scream "No!"_

_"Miley?" Jake called and pushed the back door open._

**Chapter 17**

**Best of Both Worlds**

As I headed for the door, I saw it push open and out came Jake. I felt so happy to see him, and as soon as he saw me, he ran toward me.

"Miley!" He shouted and I ran into his arms crying my heart out. I pressed my face firmly into his chest feeling so scared and helpless.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I looked up at him. He put his hand on my cheek and wiped my tears away.

"Jake, its David! The person that was blackmailing me is David!!" I said shaking my head still in fear.

"You're alright now, you're here with me." Jake said and kissed my temple. His voice cracked as he said this and his eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"But Jake, He was right behind me, he could be getting away!" I trembled at his touch waiting for him to let me go at any second.

"Miley, I want you to go inside and stay there. I'm going after him." Jake let go of me. He started to run for David trying to catch up with him.

I collapsed to the ground and watched him run after David and that was the fastest I've ever saw Jake run before. I didn't want to go inside just yet. I felt too weak to go inside by myself so I sat there watching Jake catch up with David.

Jake finally caught up to David and threw his body at him making both of them fall to the ground. From where I could see, Jake was hitting David, kicking him and punching his back.

"Over there!" I hear someone shout and I turned around finding the police running. The police ran past me and toward Jake and David.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them just watching it all happen before me. Why did it all have to happen to me? If I only told someone then this wouldn't have happened.' I pressed my forehead against my knees and started to cry again.

"Miley." I hear someone call my name a few minutes later and looked up finding Jake. He looked a little torn up and tired from running and trying to beat David up. His hair was messy and his shirt was a little ripped, but you can't completely tell that he was in some sort of a fight.

"David is going with the police. I explained to them what happened and they're bringing him to the station." Jake said while rubbing his arms.

"Why did it have to happen to me Jake? Think about it out of all the people out there and it happens to me." My words were muffled as I said them while pressing my mouth against my arms. I felt so violated, so disgusted at myself.

"Come on Miley, you're okay now. The police are taking David and he'll be locked up." Jake said and kneeled down next to me wrapping his arms around me. "Let's go in now, you must be cold." Jake helped me up with his arms still wrapped around me.

I looked back at David before going inside and he was being handcuffed by the police men and being brought to the police car. We walked inside and I kept my head on his shoulder afraid that something bad might happen again. He had his arm tightly wrapped around my shoulder supporting me just incase I fell.

I thought I could trust David, I mean he was my dads' best friend after all! I guess you can always hold grudges against something that happened long ago.' I thought to myself as we walked into the gym.

"Miley!" I hear someone call my name and found my dad running toward me. He threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy you're alright!"

Seeing my dad made me want to cry even more. I thought that I wouldn't be able to see him again after what David tried to do to me. I love him with all my heart and just seeing him made me happy. He's a great man and I can't believe someone like David would go betraying dad like that.

"I know I am too daddy!" I said and wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. I felt someone hug me from behind and I turned seeing Lilly. I let go of dad and gave Lilly a hug.

"I'm sorry Miley, we should've told someone before all of this happened." Lilly said crying. "I was so worried! I thought that he would've hurt you. I can't believe that it was Jarren's dad all along."

"Its okay Lilly, it's my fault, I didn't want to tell anyone and now that he almost did what he did, I just can't believe it. It's so unreal and I still don't want to believe what just happened." I said and let go of Lilly.

I hugged Oliver and he was getting teary eyed, but he was holding it in. "I'm happy you're safe now Miles." His voice cracked as he said this.

"I know me too." I replied and smiled. He really did care for me as a friend.

I looked behind my dad and found Jarren there. He was sitting down on a chair looking confused. I can't believe it wasn't him.' I thought and walked over to him.

"Hey Jarren." I said and he looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Miley, I could've stopped it and I could've told you, but I didn't. I'm not a good friend at all." He slouched on his seat and hung his head low.

"It's not your fault, Jake told you to stay away from me and I didn't really want to interact with you after you did try to kiss me twice." I admitted and he smiled.

"Yeah, I was stupid and I missed my girlfriend. You really do remind me of her." He said and looked up at me.

"Yeah, I know. You're still my friend and I'm willing to start over if you want." I said and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Miley, I would like that." Jarren said and then I felt a tap at my shoulder.

"Excuse me, Ms. Montana, do you want us to stop the dance and let everyone go home?" Someone asked me and I turned around finding a police man there.

"No, let them have their fun. I have to do something and I know I have to put a show on for them." I said. Everyone at the dance was clueless on what's happening right now. They were partying on the other side of the stage when all the action is behind the stage.

"Okay Ms. Montana, well we need to bring you down town to have a write up on what happened. Everyone that is involved has to go and to you need to bring the letters Mr. Jarren Clarkson was talking about." The police man said.

"Do ya think we can do it tomorrow morning?" Dad asked as he walked up to us.

"Maybe, but I have to tell my boss." he said and brought out his phone. He dialed on it and started to talk.

"Miley, what are you gunna do?" Oliver asked me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll find out." I said and the officer got off his phone.

"Well, my boss said that he will allow this only once since you are famous and he said first thing tomorrow morning. He said he had many cases that involved famous people that didn't want anyone to find out so he understands. So Mr. and Ms. Montana, its okay if you come in tomorrow morning." the police man said and was about to leave.

"Hey Mr. Police guy, call me Miley Stewart, not Ms. Montana." I said and he turned back looking at me.

"Okay Ms. Stewart. See you tomorrow morning." he said and left the gym.

"Daddy?" I said and looked at him.

"Yes Miley?" he said putting his hand on my cheek.

"I think I'm ready to tell them." I let out. "I've thought about this over and over tonight and maybe it would be the right time to tell them. I don't care anymore if they know. Right now I just want to let it all out and tell the whole world who I am." And I lost my wig so I can't really go outside and get it because its evidence that something did happen. I added in my head.

"Whatever you want. We're here for you 100 percent." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks dad." I said and turned to Jake. "Jake, do you think you can come up with me when I tell them?"

"Sure, anything for you." He gave me a supporting smile and I hugged him.

I took his hand and we headed toward the stage. Jake went over to the DJ and asked him to fade out the music so that we could say something. The DJ gave Jake a microphone and we walked on stage. I stood behind him so that the students wouldn't see me.

"Okay everyone, I have an announcement to make." Jake said as the song faded out.

'Oh boy, here we go.' I thought to myself and took gripped on the fabric from the back of Jakes shirt.

"So, I have a girl here that wants to tell you something so give your attention to Miley Stewart." Jake said and turned around. He handed me the microphone and hugged me. "Everything's going to be alright. If they don't believe you, we're still here for you." He whispered and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hello everyone. I know you're wondering why I'm up here talking to you and wearing this and not my other dress." I took a deep breath.

"Tonight has been a really big night for me because I won as Homecoming Queen, but I have a big secret that I've been holding in for about 3 years now. Tonight you had a performer sing for you two songs wearing this same dress as I am and the only reason why I'm wearing it is because I'm... Hannah Montana." I paused for a second hearing people gasp. Jake put his hands on my shoulder and I looked up at him and he nodded.

I looked back over at the crowd. "I know this seems too unreal, but after what happened tonight, I'm ready to tell the whole world who I really am." Everyone was speechless as I said this. I guess I really do need to give them more of an explanation.

"I made up an alter ego because I still wanted to live a normal life as a regular teenage girl. I liked being treated normal and being unnoticed by many people, but seeing how you all treated Jake when he first came to our school made me not want to tell you all who I am. I don't care if you don't believe me because I know who I am and it's alright. So here I am now and this may be my final time performing." I said and gave Jake the microphone. I was about to leave when I hear the students cheering for my name.

"Miley! Miley! Miley!" I looked at the students and they looked like they wanted me to sing for them.

I stopped and turned to Jake. "You all want to hear Miley sing?" Jake said through the microphone and everyone screamed.

"Alright, give it up for Miley Stewart also known as Hannah Montana!" Jake said and walked over to me giving me the microphone back.

"But." I started, but seeing my band coming on stage. They hugged me before taking their places to their instruments.

"I'm happy for you." Brandi said and stood beside me.

"Yeah I am too." Alexis, my other dancer, said and stood on the other side of me.

"Jake, thank you." I said and he smiled at me.

"It's your time and I'm happy to see you smiling again after what happened tonight." He said and hugged me once again before leaving the stage.

"Well what song do you want me to sing?" I asked the students and they all said "Best of Both Words". I smiled and soon the tune of "Best of Both Words" started to play.

**A/N** Yes, this is the end (cries) LOL anyway, I'm happy that you all really liked it and thank you for reading and reviewing it.


End file.
